Character Chronicles
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: Characters were so loved by us. But one death flipped that concept on it's head, and now we're killing our creativity. That's why I run a Safe House. I'm not gonna let that spark run out. A insane concept I got from a dream, hope ya like. R&R! If you want a Character to appear, just send me a PM! Though keep in mind that I'll have the final say. Abandoned for now, sorry.
1. 0 The Fool's War

Years ago... There were so many wonderful Characters that walked among us.

Books,

animated movies,

cartoons,

video games,

You name it.

But one day, a Character ended up killing a human child. They didn't mean it.

_Honest._

How were they supposed to know that a young girl was watching them duel and practice? How was she supposed to know that they were going to accidentally kill her?

They were just Characters, how could it happen?

But it did, and soon, 'Character' was synonymous with every racial slur you could think of. Beloved heroes suddenly were monsters; threats that needed to be stopped.

The government started a program to gid rid of this threat.

**E.R.A.S.E.**, they called it. **ER**adicate **A**ll **S**tory-made **E**nemies.

Thinner guns were developed. Horrid machines that ate away at a Character's existence, whether it be bits and bytes or paint and ink. It was a slow death, far from humane. And yet the crowds were pleased with this idea.

Soon, Characters were fugitives.

That's when we began **S.A.F.E.** The **S**ociety of **A**nimated **F**idelity to **E**xodus.

The program has been running underground for two years now. Thousands of Characters have been saved. But hundreds have also been lost,

and I don't think we can last much longer.

* * *

Got this crazy idea from a dream of mine. Don't ask why I like it, but I do X) Also, this was really hard to sort, considering it's Disney animated canon and there isn't a file for that.

Hope you like the concept, and expect familiar faces and drama ahead.


	2. 1 New Sorrows

A young woman with black hair and keen gray eyes was leading a hooded figure somewhere in a misty neighborhood.

"Come on, we're close." she whispered. The figure nodded curtly.

They arrived at a house. The young woman put in a code, and the door opened. She ushered the figure inside, then warily looked around. She only closed the door when she considered everything safe.

The figure undid his hood, revealing a thin, old, line-filled face. He pulled a triangular hat from the folds of his robe and set it firmly on his head. A red ribbon from the rather nice-looking hat cascaded down his back.  
"I'll have you know," he began in a haughty baritone "I will not be put with that Common, vulgar, weak, lin-"

"Shut it Frollo." the young woman harshly cut off the sinister minister. "I know you have a whole spiel about how amazingly pure you are, but in this Safe House you'll be treated the same as everyone else." Frollo blinked, then sighed, "Very well, just as long as I get out of this Hell."

The young woman knocked on a small splotch of paint on her wall that looked curiously like Mickey Mouse. The wall split open, revealing a chamber the size of a living room.

"Here's where you'll be staying." She gestured to the rather lively crowd inside.

A young girl with dark skin and long black hair was playing with her doll in the middle of the room. She had a button nose and large round eyes that made her almost invincible to the word "no", and wore a red and white Hawaiian print dress.

A young man, no older than 15 really, was sullenly sitting in the corner. His eyes were shifty and sunken. He glared at Frollo, clearly distrustful of him. He had a leather jacket, a simple shirt, along with baggy pants that were tucked into his boots.

A anthropomorphic fox in a green tunic was gazing at the ceiling ponderously. It looked like his face used to be curled in a sly smile, but had given up on it a long time ago.

Another young man, probably a year or two older than the other at most, was sitting on a worn-down couch. He looked human enough, even with the strange clothes, but then you'd notice his ridiculously spiked hair lacked the sheen of gel, and his eyes were far too blue.

And finally, reading a book, was another young woman. She had dark skin and hair just like the child, but the similarities ended there. Her deep emerald eyes scanned the pages of the book ponderously. The festive greens and purples of her dress suggested a gypsy heritage-

"I AM NOT STAYING-mmphf!"

The first young woman had clamped a hand over Frollo's mouth before anyone could notice him yelling. Most of the room's occupants were now staring at Frollo with panic and fear. Although, the gypsy woman muttered "Who let that bastard join us?"

"Frollo, there are people living next door. If they heard you, they'd get suspicious. Do you know what happens when they get suspicious?"

Most of the group shifted uncomfortably. "They call the cops. And when they call the cops, this Safe House goes down. When this Safe House goes down, you go down with it." the young woman hissed. "I am **not **losing these Characters because you have a not-too-chummy past with one of them."

The girl hid behind her doll. "Adila, I don't like him." her doll nodded, "Scrump doesn't like him either." Adila sighed. "Well, he's going to be staying with us for now-"

"How could you let him?" The teen in the corner cried out. "He's a **villain**_**, **_a **bad guy**-"

"_Jim Pleiades Hawkins shut your mouth_. I've told _all_ of you countless times that I am taking _every _character under my wing, regardless of their past."

The room grew silent. Jim leaned back against the wall, sighing in defeat. "Now, Frollo, play nice with everyone else, or I am throwing that pampered ass of yours out onto the street to get thinned." Adila let Frollo go, then walked over to a book shelf and began looking over all sorts of animated classics with a finger. "Let's see... Lilo your movie was yesterday..." she muttered. She then smiled, and grabbed a DVD and put the disk in.

A classic fanfare came with the menu, and Jim smiled. His debut: Treasure Planet. Frollo grumbled, but Adila silenced him with a glare. She looked at everyone else, ensuring that no one was feeling unattended or left out.

"Robin? You okay?"

"Fine... wondering about Marian-"

"She and Friar Tuck Passed Over last month, they're safe and sound."

Robin Hood smiled. Frollo and Esmeralda were on opposite sides of the room and far from each other. Jim was content in watching his movie, maybe a little impatient to get it started.

The young keybearer sitting on the couch definitely had something eating at him.

Adila sat next to him. "Sora... Are you okay?" It felt stupid asking the question. Sora was confident, funny, hopeful, and persistent in those beliefs-

But that was before he was thrown into a harsh reality. Before having 'Character' thrown at him in demeaning ways. Before he had every inch of that self-faith ripped away by hurtful words and hatred from every person he came across. These two years had torn away Sora's outer confidence and left a fragile, hollow, shell. Being caught by authorities and then separated from his closest friends did not help at all.

Sora curled up tighter.

"Sora... really..."

He glared at Adila through carmel bangs.

"Quit trying to be so tough you idiot! What's wrong?" Sora tried keeping up the tough-boy appearance, but then broke down, crying into his arms, shaking with sorrow. Frollo, who was sitting next to him, rolled his eyes.

"How pathetic-"

"Shut **UP **Frollo," Esmeralda hissed.

Sora paid no mind to that.

"How can I know if they're safe? Riku and Kairi... They were in prison last time I saw them! And Kairi's been my girlfriend for only a year! A-and... They could be Thinned...!" his voice trailed off into sobs.

Adila placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, they're fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because," Adila pointed to his heart, "This would've said so." She smiled, then aimed the remote at the television. "Now let's watch a movie."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lilo agreed.

The group sat in silence, watching the colorful cast leap and bound across the screen in happier times. That's why Adila always picked out a movie to watch every night: It lessened their burdens. Just like in the Age of Animation, these movies were a gateway to different worlds, free of worries.

Adila didn't know if Riku and Kairi were really okay. It was a small lie to help Sora make it to Transport without losing who he really was. No other Haven-Runners had mentioned the two. There were meetings held every week, to report Characters who had Passed Over (gone back to Toonland), were still missing, or... or...

Thinned...

Thinner guns did not promise a quick or painless death for Characters. It ate away at their very being like acid, whether they were made of bytes or paint. It was gruesome, seeing blood and green thinner mushed together to create a festering wound that few survived. Adila had yet to meet a Thinner survivor.

The credits started rolling, and Adila turned off the TV.

"Time for bed, guys. Remember, keep quiet, our lives depend on it." Adila paused at the door. "Goodnight, I care for all of you. Even if some of you can be absolute bastards."

Frollo stood up, "I do believe a prayer is in order. As thanks for the safety we have."

Adila blinked. She had seen The Hunchback of Notre Dame multiple times, yet this didn't seem too out-of-character for Frollo.

She closed the door with a smile, hearing Frollo lead a prayer for thanks, safety and protection. She made sure that it was firmly closed, then walked to her desk.

There was a meeting she needed to attend.

* * *

I made Frollo a semi-good guy, so sue me. WEEEE the adventures of hiding fugitives! XD


	3. 2 Meeting

"Sanctuary, calling in." Adila whispered to the headset now firmly mounted on her head. She noted it was raining now.

A small voice whispered back while the screen flickered to life.

"The Society of Animated Fidelity to Exodus welcomes Sanctuary."

Four more faces flickered on the screen, two other girls and two boys.

"Hello, brother." Adila cheerfully greeted the male version of herself. The head leader, and her brother, Finian.

"Hey sis." came his curt reply, "Now, who's been Transported?"

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes instantly piped up "Mulan, Mushu, and all 100 dalmatian puppies are home!"

"Good job, Ceinlys." Ceinlys smiled proudly.

A brown haired, green-eyed girl spoke next. "Chicken Little, Linguini, Colonel Hathi, and Prince Ferdinand."

"Good, Myla." Myla nodded.

A young man with bright red hair and freckles underneath blue eyes spoke "Tink and friends are back in Pixie Hollow!"

"Excellent work. For your standards, Randi." Despite that last comment, Randi beamed and proudly pushed out his chest in a heroic manner.

Adila smiled, and reported "Friar Tuck, Maid Marian, and Emperor Kuzco have Passed Over."

Finian nodded, jotting down all the names. "'Kay then... Branch 13 reports the previous 120 characters Passed Over," he pressed a button on his screen, and the list was sent to headquarters. "Still a lot more missing, though..."

Everyone's happy smile vanished. A few shifted uncomfortably.

"So... Who's been Thinned?"

"..."

"C'mon, we gotta report this."

Ceinlys looked down "Pongo and Perdita..."

Myla next "Snow and Mowgli were lost in transit to the Safe House."

Randi leaned back in his chair. "Sad to report that Flounder and Dory had Thinner put in their tank when I wasn't looking."

Adila remained silent.

"Adila? C'mon, it's impossible to go a week without SOMETHING happening."

"...C-Captain Pheobus took a Thinner blast for Esmeralda..."

Everyone's respectful silence thickened the air.

"Anyone else?"

"Found Timothy Q. Mouse... too late though..." Myla said.

"Jim Hawkins and Lilo Pelekai are now orphans..."

Finian nodded. "So that's... 10 Thinned..." Adila sighed: that never got any easier. Hearing who had died in pursuit of freedom. Though saying it was far worse. A painful reminder that it was hard to go a week without seeing a character being painfully erased.

Finian resumed business "Rumors? Ideas where Characters could be? Anyone who misses anyone else?"

"Hey Adila, how's Esmeralda? Quasi's getting worried."

"She's fine, but I'll have to keep a close watch with Frollo-"

Randi spat out his soda. "You have _Frollo? __In the same house? _What are you _CRAZY?_"

"It's alright, Frollo knows he owes me his ass for saving him. He's not gonna do anything that stupid. In fact, when I sent 'em to bed, he lead a prayer."

"I call B.S."

"True story!"

"Still B.S."

Adila sighed, but was smiling. She was just as stunned as they were. "Wish I had it on camera to show you guys." She stopped leaning back in her chair and became a little more serious, and less wistful.

"Has anyone seen Kairi or Riku?"

"...Nope..." Ceinlys shrugged.

"Nah, I gave up the search when I heard they Passed '_the wrong way_'." Randi took another somber sip of soda.

Adila painfully swallowed. Passing '_the wrong way_' was execution. When a Character had been caught and killed by the government. She had heard the rumor as well, but didn't want to believe it. A horrid image of Riku and Kairi in a tank that was slowly filling up with Thinner, screaming and yelling in agony, wouldn't leave her alone.

There was a sudden, forceful knock on the door.

Adila turned to the other fearfully. What if they had found her? Finian bit his lip, and shook his head slowly. Randi scooted out from the computer's screen. Myla was staring at the door behind Adila.

Another knock, but this one was more desperate than forceful. It sounded like someone was sobbing outside.

'Go,' Ceinlys mouthed 'it sounds like a Character!'. Adila gently put the headset down, and proceeded to the door. She hesitated turning the knob, her heart thumped wildly in a clear 'NO'. Adia took a deep breath and opened the door.

She froze.

There were two hooded and cloaked figures, soaked to the bone. One of them was limp in the other's arms, a soft, feminine moan told she was alive. Just barely. The second figure, who had been leaning against the door, looked at Adila, revealing snow-white hair and teal eyes. Riku looked desperate.

"Please, is this a Safe House?" he whispered.

Adila stood there in shock, numb to the world.

Riku grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and shook her. "_Please! _Is this a Safe House? K-Kairi's been thinned!"

* * *

Dun dun DUN! I rather liked writing out the characters for Branch 13, I find them to be a rather motley crew X) Yay for theme naming! All the names mean "Fair", "Just," or something along the lines of that. Gee, wonder why ;P


	4. 3 Thinner

Adila stood in the doorway, still shocked. Kairi? _Thinned?_

"Please, if you're not gonna help just show me where a safe house is!" Adila shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and ushered them inside.

"Yes, this is a safe house. I'm sorry I didn't-"  
Riku brushed her aside, "It's alright."

Adlia opened her secret room, "Come on! Everyone up! We have a Thinned person, and if they die, I want to see them surrounded by friends!"

Everyone, who had just settled into sleep, jolted awake. A Thinned person wasn't the most pleasant thing. The most they could do was reassure them that there were people who loved them, before they Passed On. After all, it was legend that a Thinned spirit drifted back to Toonland.

"Esmeralda, get the Paint-Jim, could you help me out with this?-No, Lilo, you can't look! Go help Esmeralda!-Robin, you're look out!"

Riku had set Kairi on a table, and was gently squeezing her hand.  
"Don't worry Kairi, you'll be fine." He whispered, "These people will help you, you'll be absolutely fine." Kairi's face was scrunched up in pain, but she nodded.

Riku looked up at the sound of footsteps. Sora stopped, a hand trailing against the wall.

Their eyes met.

Teal and blue.

Light and Dark.

"I thought you were..." Sora gasped.

"You..." Riku began, looking happy, sad, and angry all at once. He suddenly left Kairi's side and tackled his old friend. "You crazy idiot!" he laughed. Sora laughed as well, for the first time in forever. Both of their eyes were shut with tears of relief pouring out.

"We thought you were executed!"

"I thought the same!"

Adila's furrowed face twitched in a semblance of a smile. It was touching seeing the two friends reunited, but Kairi didn't look good. She took steadying breaths so she could bear to look at the festering, acidic mass of greenish brown that had done a 'great' job of eating away at Kairi's side.

Sora's grin faded when he saw who had been Thinned.

"KAIRI!" Sora rushed over to her side. "Kairi, Kairi are you okay?"  
"S-Sora?" Sora nodded, stroking her cheek. He gave a mirthless laugh "Yes, have you really forgotten the sound of my voice? How I look?" he gently kissed her forehead. "I'm fine and you will be too."  
"I was so worried-"  
"You don't have to worry anymore." Sora turned to Riku.

"What...What happened?"

The room grew silent.

"Jim, apply some more Paint there, the Thinner's getting out of hand..."

Riku swallowed, and began his story. "Well, after you were dragged off, Kairi started a riot-"

"What? Kairi, you...?" Sora chuckled. Kairi proudly grinned, and nodded her head.

"As I was saying, kairi started a riot. Not too many people were thrilled that they denied your last request. We used the riot as a distraction, and we've been running this whole week. They found us... well, you can guess the rest."

Riku faded off. Jim looked at him with wonder and respect.

"You're an escapee? Wow," He smiled, "I'm honored to be in your presence then." Riku scoffed, "Sora did it first, apparently. You don't need to revere me for escaping. Speaking of which, how did you escape, Sora?"

Sora stopped soothing Kairi and shook his head. "I don't know... one moment I'm being thrown in the Thinner Tank, my heart thumping wildly, so close to an agonizing death... the next I'm outside with the sirens blaring and cuts all over my body. I just ran after that..."

Adila remembered finding Sora in an alley, scared out of his wits, bleeding freely.

The Paint wasn't doing a very good job fighting back the Thinner.

"I hope you guys realize I have yet to see a Thinner survivor-"

"Looking at one." Riku quietly said

"Kairi? She might not-"

"No, me."

Adila dropped her Paint-Brush. Esmeralda grabbed it and began applying Paint to Kairi's wound.

"I was lucky enough to treat it with darkness... but I still have a pretty bad scar..." Riku undid his vest, revealing a scar that looked like something had taken a bite out of him. "It's... It's why I didn't use the same with Kairi..."

Adila resumed applying Paint, astonished there was another way. "Lilo, do we have any more Paint-"

"No..."

Everyone froze.

"This is the last batch..."

Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"No...! No! We just got back together! She can't die!" Sora was squeezing Kairi's hand. "I won't allow her to!"  
Kairi smiled, so peacefully oblivious. "Sora... Could you tell me a story? The one about the Light and Darkness?" Sora bit his lip. "F-fine..." the room descended into a deathly silence as Sora began Kairi's favorite story.

"Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light..." Jim let out a little scoff at such a childish thing, but Adila elbowed him quiet.

"Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared.

Kairi sighed as she listened to her favorite childhood story.

"But small fragments of light survived, in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open and the true light will return.

"So, listen, Kairi. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

Sora was crying now. Kairi was still smiling, her eyes were becoming duller and duller. Sora leaned in, whispering one last goodbye

"I love you Kairi. I always have and always will." He kissed her, backing away when her lips grew cold.

Sora took shuddering breaths now, tears falling thicker and faster with every moment. Riku placed a hand on his shoulder, bowing his head. In respect, grief.

An excuse to hide his own tears.

Adila walked back to her meeting, dazed. She put on her headset again, whispering

"Add another Thinned... Kairi's gone..."

The rest of Branch 13 was silent. "I thought you didn't know-" Randi began.

"She and Riku arrived on my doorstep."

"Oh... that explains the hub-ub."

"I'm... I'm so sorry..." Ceinlys whispered.

"Paint shortage?" Myla asked. Adila nodded. Tears began flowing over, but she quickly wiped them away. "Right when she and Sora had been together for only a few minutes..."

"Ouch. What, they boyfriend and girlfriend now?" That was Randi, always trying to keep things lively and light. Adila nodded again, to busy grieving to really give any other response. Finian cleared his throat

"Well, that's why S.A.F.E. was started, so this would happen less-"

"It still happens."

"..."

"...Meeting adjourned..."

The screen blacked out. Adila leaned back in her chair. Shock and grief robbed her senses, leaving her numb. She wondered if Sora would forgive her-

"Impudent boy! Quit sniveling like Judgement Day-"

"Frollo, leave him alone!"

Adila was roused from her cold cold depression and quickly went back, finding Frollo chastising Sora for crying over his dead girlfriend. "She-"

"Excuse me, Frollo, but I would like it if you left them alone. They're kids who just lost a very dearly beloved friend of theirs." Adila interrupted him. Frollo glared at her, then began walking away. "That girl was a witch who deserved-"

"What did you say?" Sora's voice was dangerously low.

"That girl was a witch-" Sora's fist launched itself into Frollo's jaw, hardly giving any time for him to repeat the sentence. "KAIRI WAS NOT A-mmphf! Murrgh!" Riku had clamped his hand over Sora, and Jim helped restrain the furious keybearer.

"Sora! Calm down!"

Frollo blinked in astonishment. "He... That brat _punched _me!"

Sora shook off Jim and Riku pointing an accusing finger at Frollo

"Kairi was NEVER anything CLOSE to a witch you pompous, arrogant, self-centered, BASTARD!" He made another move to punch Frollo, but this time everyone grouped around Sora to restrain him.

"The old man got what was coming to him but calm down Sora!"

"Jeez, no need to punch him out!"

"Sora! What would Kairi think of this?"

Riku's exclamation caused Sora to stop struggling.

His fury melted back into grief. He thrust himself into Riku, bawling like a child again. The only thing that kept him on his feet was Riku's sturdy and comforting hug.

"Please... Why did it have to be Kairi?"

Sora's grievous sobs were the only sound in the room, for what seemed like the longest time.

* * *

Sorry for killing off Kairi, but I needed something to show just how dark and gritty this could be. That, and I'm a sucker for drama like this. Oh, and Sora's last request? That he and Kairi be Thinned together. TT_TT


	5. 4 Irony

Adila made a few more adjustments on her suit. This was a day she never looked forward to in her everyday job.

She gently woke up the fugitives hiding away in her house. "Up! It's a brand new day and a day closer to Transport."

Most of the characters yawned, still trying to cling to the sweetness of their dreams of home, and happier memories.

"Esmeralda, with you being the oldest-" Frollo instantly objected.  
"I thought that was me!"  
"The MOST RESPONSIBLE eldest, you are in charge. Riku, you're Second-in-Command. Make sure everyone stays okay."

Adila was about to leave, but decided to give one more rousing speech

"Okay, I know yesterday wasn't the happiest of days, especially for some of you."

Sora made a weird, choking noise, and, in response Riku put an arm around his shoulder.

"But it's a new day, and it's only a week until you can all go home. Frollo, you can go back to gypsy-hunting to all your hearts desire. Esmeralda, you can see the beautiful streets of Paris again. Robin, I'm sure Marian has a warm welcome ready for you whenever you come back. Lilo, I bet it'd be fun seeing all 626 Experiments again!" Adila had an enthusiastic smile, small as it was. "Sora, I know that Donald and Goofy and King Mickey are waiting for you and Riku to return home as well. I bet they have the Highwind ready for you to ride at a moment's notice."

Sora's mouth twitched up in a vague smile.

"Remember, be quiet, don't answer the door, act as if you aren't here."

The group nodded, and Adila closed the door. She made sure it was firmly shut, then left the house. She got in her car, and began her daily commute to work.

"Remember, Characters are scum that threaten your very lives with their naive misunderstanding of our world..."

her radio droned. Songs had been banned, and replaced with "government appropriate" public announcements. Adila tuned the radio, trying to find-

"Ah, there it is."

A soft ballad seeped out of her speakers now. She turned down the volume to ensure no one heard it.

"And that was 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru. You, enlightened listener, are listening to Freedom Radio, remember, our channel changes randomly every hour for security reasons, so if you check back here later, you'll only get government garbage. Next on our charts is another song of hers 'Sanctuary', enjoy!"

If she wasn't driving, Adila would've closed her eyes and hummed. This was a favorite of hers. It gave her strength by reminding her that she had a small 'sanctuary' deep insider her heart.

It was especially useful when having to interrogate Characters, when she needed a very good poker face.

Yes, she worked for the very government she scorned. It made a good cover-up, and paid a lot more than most jobs. It also kept away nosy neighbors. Who would want to risk getting reported? The money she earned was also useful for bribes when she needed someone to shut up or be convinced.

Adila got out of the car, and made sure she looked presentable. By presentable, she meant looking cold, cruel, and the last person you would want to run into.

Yes, her grey eyes looked stormy, further accented by the eyeshadow she specifically picked out for that purpose. Her mouth had subconsciously turned itself into a disapproving frown. Her suit was sharply creased, and a depressing navy-ish black. Her midnight black hair was still in a ponytail, but some bangs swept towards her left, and two other locks of hair were in front of her ears.

Adila nodded in approval, and entered the building.

"Hello Ms. Merle, you have a Character awaiting trial in room A-113." Adila nodded, hating being called by her surname.

"Who is it this time around?"

"A Repeller,"

Adila curtly nodded, but was reeling. It was going to be though saving this one.

"Name?"

"Link, Ms. Merle." Adila blinked in astonishment. She was straining every resource not to exclaim in surprise, chew out her secretary, or betray how she really felt about this.

"Wasn't he leading the Byter Rebellions?"

"Yes, Ms. Merle, such a wonder we managed to catch him. A few others too-"

"Names?"

"Cloud Strife, Mario Mario, and his brother, Luigi Mario."

"... primary R.E.P.E.L. leaders."

**R.E.P.E.L.**, **R**esist **E**very **P**olitical **E**viction and **L**ie. It was a brilliant group of Characters in Adila's eyes. Trading their lives and freedom so other Characters could find Safe Houses and get home. They were prominently the minority group of Characters that belong to Anime and Video-games, called Byters. S.A.F.E. worked with them every once and awhile, but communication was sparse for security reasons.

"All of them are Star rank, very prominent, very useful alive."

"How useful alive?" Her secretary scoffed, "They're _Characters_, Ms. Merle."

"_Prominent _Characters, Westley." Adila hissed, "R.E.P.E.L. leaders know every secret to their group-"

"You know they're stubborn blokes, Ms. Merle."

Westley opened the door for Adila. She glared at him. "I have many ways to break a Character."

Adila took her position as Right-Hand Inquisitor, waiting patiently for the first Character.

"Announcing Link, Star Rank Leader of R.E.P.E.L., Hylian 'Hero' Chosen by the 'Goddesses'." The Hylian was dragged in, trying to break free of the two burly men who held his arms to his sides. There was pure fury in his blue eyes, and his green tunic was ripped and dirty. One could say he looked like a feral wolf.

That definitely did not help his case.

Nor did his furious yells at the Inquisitors.

"YOU BASTARDS MAKE ME ABSOLUTELY SICK!"

An older man next to Adila sighed,

"YOU'VE CAUSED EVERY PROBLEM HERE-"

"Will someone gag that blasted repeller?" Link continued to rage and spit at these oppressors

"YOU SPEAK OF JUSTICE YET YOU-Mmmphf!"

Silenced, Link glared at every Inquisitor, studying their face, remembering every detail so if he ever got out alive, he'd come and kill them. He lingered on Adila, as if he saw something in her that wasn't in the others.

She glanced around, making sure that no one would notice anything that even resembled communication.

She put her hand on her desk, and tapped it. _One two three, one two three_: a musical code between R.E.P.E.L. and S.A.F.E. that meant that everything wasn't as it seemed. Link blinked: a sign of recognition.

"Ms. Merle, whatever are you doing?" the Inquisitor next to her asked.

"Oh, I'm so impatient to get this trial over with! It's gotten me into to doing that blasted finger-tapping!" Adila sighed. She glanced at Link, he was still looking at her.

"Ah, very well then. The Inquisition branch recognizes the Character Link, Star Rank commander of 'R.E.P.E.L.' and 'Hero' of the 'Goddesses'." Link drew himself to full height. He looked less mad and more...

regal,

composed.

More like a true leader.

"So," the head Inquisitor began, "You've led the Byter Rebellions ever since we started E.R.A.S.E., have caused several prison riots and escapes, killed an innocent-"

"INNOCENT?" Link roared, once again struggling madly "I WOULD NEVER IN MY LIFE-mmph!"

Most of the Inquisitors were shaking their heads. Adila was the only one who meant it as a code.

'_You're not helping yourself, Link!' _she thought.

'_You're not helping ANYONE.' _came an angry reply.

Adila blinked. '_Yes, I've set up a psychic link with you, pardon the pun. Thank Zelda for teaching me.'_

She failed to pay attention to the inquisitors rambling about all the things Link had done these past two years.

'_You've KILLED someone?'_

'_... it was just a cop... didn't really mean to kill him. Besides, he was asking for it.'_

'_HOW COULD YOU? You're a Hero Link! Not a murderer!'_

'_Not anymore...Pay attention, they're about to decide!'_

Adila tuned back in to the other Inquisitors.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I say kill him on the spot."

"Oh no no no!" Adila quickly said. She then dropped to a seductive whisper "He's so much more useful alive! Think what information we could get if we broke him! A few Thinner transfusions and he'd be pouring information like a boiling kettle hisses steam!"

the other inquisitors nodded, mumbling some more.

'_THINNER TRANSFUSIONS?' _Link sounded horrified.

'_Only way I could convince them that I could "break you". It's my "specialty" around here.'_

"We've decided. Link, your verdict is prison and... _questioning _about R.E.P.E.L. activities." the head Inquisitor waved a hand, "Take the dirty thing away."

Link was dragged away, his whole face taut with horror.

'_I'm sorry Link! I-I'll get you out, I run a safe house! I promise I'll help you!'_

'_...'_

The non replying silence was unbearable.

* * *

Oh noes for Linky! And yep, we have our protagonist playing double-agent. No, Link won't turn into a wolf anytime soon. Things are getting serious-er, and blah.

Whatever makes you think I'm writing this as I go? I'm not! (okay, yes, I am -_-*...)


	6. 5 Interrogation

"Ms. Merle, you are dismissed." the head Inquisitor said. Adila couldn't contain her confusion.  
"What? Why?"  
"You should know, Ms. Merle."  
Adila nodded grimly, and left.

"How did it go, Ms. Merle?" Westley opened the door.  
"Wonderfully. We have a Character to break."

Adila was crying on the inside, but she kept a mask on her face, for the cameras.

* * *

Soon, Link was sitting a chair, wrists and ankles tied. He gave Adila a glare that said 'I will NOT forgive you for any of this!'. Adila took a deep breath and put on her best glare as well.

"So then, _Character_, what do you know?"

Link remained silent.

"You know, I suggest you speak up. I have Thinner being delivered to this very room." Adila stopped pacing, and stood in front of Link, glaring at him like he was scum. "Tell me, have you ever felt the _sting _of Thinner?" Link let out a little laugh.

"Oh, so you're really that dumb! If I'd been hit full on by a Thinner blast, I wouldn't even be here! Although, I will admit I've had a few grazing shots." Link looked away, a sarcastic grin on his face. Adila grabbed it and forced Link to look at her.

"Well, I hope you'll still be laughing when that burning sensation is all over your body, eating you away from the inside."

Link's smile vanished.  
'_Damn, you're GOOD.'_

"Why thank you, that smile was getting irritating. So, spill it. Anything about R.E.P.E.L. will be one less vial of Thinner injected into your body."

Link shook his head.

"Nah, the Thinner sounds a lot nicer than having my friends killed too."

There was a knock at the door. Adila opened it, "Yes?" a small tray had a few hypodermic needles. They were small, but filled to the brim with Thinner. "Finally!" Adila sighed. She swiped the tray from the hands of its deliverer. "You're dismissed."

Adila held up one needle, the green killer sloshing around inside it.  
Link watched, with fear only showing in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, it's not a lethal dose." Adila also noticed a needle or two of Paint, in case things got out of hand. "Just enough to make you wish you'd never been created."  
Link laughed again. Adila slammed her hands on the table in front of him, leaning in close with a sneer.

"What is so funny, _Character_?" Link shook his head. "You guys have already fulfilled that wish."

Adila looked angry, no _FURIOUS_, but really, she felt sad,

and guilty already.

She raised the needle to Link's arm holding it only a centimeter or two above his skin. "I'm giving you one more chance, repeller. Talk, or you're in for a world of hurt." Link turned up his head in refusal. That's when Adila sighed, and injected the Thinner into Link's system.

'_I'm sorry...I am SO Sorry-'_

'_Don't be, I'm the one making this decision.'_

Adila backed away when the needle had emptied. She threw it callously in the trash bin, and proceeded to watch Link.

At first, nothing happened. Then his hands began to clench the chair. Sweat was streaking down his face. Little by little, Link went from calm and composed, to barely hiding agony.

"So how does it feel, Character? Are you regretting your decision?"

He managed another grin. It looked twisted, morphed by sheer anguish.

"Not in the least!" he paused to grit his teeth some more. "You know, there's a Hylian proverb I like to use nowadays: The more you hurt an animal, the more it'll fight back. I don't think any of my comrades will be pleased to find out about this!"

There was now a small blister on his arm where Adila had injected the Thinner. It was a sickening green.

Link's head suddenly slumped. '_Link? LINK?'_

The pain had forced him unconscious.

Adila grabbed a needle with Paint and put it in the same spot as last time. "Hmph, so much for high and mighty." She turned to the camera and shook her head. "How pitiful. Ah well, I think that's enough for one day." She left the room, stowing away all the guilt she had.

* * *

She came home nearly crying. She would need to do the same thing,

again

and again

and again.

There was a small USB drive in her lap with a typed up letter.

_Dear Ms. Merle, your performance with that R.E.P.E.L. Leader was fantastic! Here is the entire thing caught on tape, and we hope it inspires you to do greater things. Keep the thumb drive, consider it a bonus._

Adila quietly closed the door behind her, allowing her shoulders to sink with fatigue. She let out a small whistle, and the Character's room opened, with Esmeralda in the doorway.

"How was work?" she asked. Adila shook her head.

"Terrible. Of course _they _liked it, but I certainly didn't." She held up the small USB stick that held her interrogation. "They actually bothered to look at it this time. Is everyone fine?"

Esmeralda nodded. "The only real trouble has been Frollo, but it wasn't that bad. Just complaints."

There was a knock at the front door. "Oh what now?"

"Delivery for Adila Merle." came a muffled voice. The secret door had closed itself, and Adila opened the other.

"What?"

No one was there. She looked down and gasped in surprise:

Three, 1-gallon, full to the brim containers of Paint. A small note was taped onto one of them.

_Sorry about last night, -S.A.F.E. Branch #13_

Adila quickly scooped up the gift, and brought it inside. She smiled, and set the buckets down on the table. She returned to her 'guests'.

"So is everyone okay?"

Most nodded in confirmation. Jim asked.

"Hey, how's R.E.P.E.L.?"

Adila's smile vanished. "Jim, you know I don't want you-"

"You have news, right? Then tell me. Who said I was going to join anyways?"

Adila started walking out of the room, but Riku put a hand on her shoulder, holding her back. "Hold it, I think it'd be a good idea if some of us joined R.E.P.E.L. So what's going on?"

Adila shook off Riku's hand, "A fight you don't need to be involved in."

"Come on, Adila! The only kid here is Lilo-"

"Fine then, you want to know? Four primary Star Rank Leaders have been captured!" She snapped at him. "And guess what? I had to 'Interrogate' one of them! Do you realize what they do to Characters who side with R.E.P.E.L.? Let me tell you, I've experienced it firsthand and it. Is. NOT. PRETTY!"

Adila had let all her restrained emotion free, and hurled it at the very people she had sworn to protect. Tears burst down her face, and she rushed to her desk. Riku followed out of concern. "You want to see what I have to do?" she rammed the thumb-drive into her computer, "This is the kind of thing I do everyday!"

She slumped in a sobbing wreck as the video began playing.

"The irony is that it's the only job I know of that can support the number of Characters I take in. I hurt to help, what's the sense in that?"

A few others had joined, gasping at how cruel she had been with Link.

They all knew him, he was one of the founders of R.E.P.E.L., known for his bravery and leading all the suicide missions. An icon among heroes.

"How much longer can I keep this up...?"

"..."

"Might as well scrap the whole thing! People are still dying, people are still hurting... We've only made a scratch on this state of madness, and yet we still keep on going."

Everyone was silent.

"Well," Riku began, "a scratch can get bigger, right?" He muttered some more, sighing a little.

Adila giggled, wiping away a few tears. "Sora's better at that kind of thing, isn't he?"

"Yes, Yes he is."

* * *

Another chapter! Dang, these things are pouring out so easily!

More to come- Edward Elric is on the line-up for next new character to show, but don't expect him to show soon. Okay, maybe he will because he rampaging in my mind to get some attention. Agh, where's Al when ya need him? XP

Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	7. 6 Rescue

When it was, dark, Adila had calmed down, and composed herself again. She got herself ready to go out again:

She had a Character to rescue. But she would also need some help.

"Okay then, who wants to come with on a rescue mission?" she asked her stowaway Characters.

"I will- _No you won't!_" Jim and Riku leapt at the opportunity instantly. They glared at each other, presuming there was only one spot to fill.

"You're just a kid!"

"A kid who can build a solar sail out of garbage, mind you! I don't think you have any skill of import-"

"Boys! Boys! You can both come!" Adila sighed.

Sora suddenly stood up, silencing everyone. He turned his cold eyes to Riku. "No, you're NOT going."

Riku shook his head. "I can go if I want-"

"You are NOT going!" Sora said it like it was a threat this time. He looked at Adila "I am."

"Sora-"

"I am not losing you the way I did Kairi!" Sora sharply cut Riku off. Tears threatened to overflow again. "I am not losing my last friend in this world! I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You really think I'm that stupid? You know what? let's go together."

Adila smiled and nodded.

"Okay, you three get in the car. Robin, make sure Frollo and Esmeralda stay chummy, but not _too_chummy, got it?"

Robin nodded, his snout curling in a smile. "Good luck! Bring friendly faces!"

* * *

"What's your business being here so late?"

"I forgot something."

Adila parked where the night watch wouldn't notice three other people tagging along. Adila and Jim quickly caused the cameras to repeat at clear moments, and made their way to the cells.

It was easy finding Link, he had the first one.

"Glad I picked the right person to trust." He smirked. "I was starting to think you wouldn't come."

Adila opened the cell "Well I couldn't just leave you."

She halted, seeing how beaten he looked. The smile was weak. A bit of greenish blood dribbled down his arm, implying more thinner transfusions than the ones she gave him. "...I'm so sorry for even suggesting the idea-"

"As I said, I'm the one making the decision. I'm not holding you guilty."

A few others stirred.

"Eh? What's-a-going on?" Adila looked next door to Find Mario sitting up. Luigi was still sleeping right next to him.

"Some friends," Link said simply.

Riku looked at Adila "Can we take them all?" Adila shook her head. "No, there's not much room left..."

Sora was blankly looking around, trembling. Jim shook him a bit. "Don't worry, you're not gonna get stuck here. Not again." Sora gave a shaky smile, slowly bobbing his head up and down.

Mario stared at Sora.

"Hey, you're Sora, right?" Sora blinked at looked back at Mario. His smile widened, and actually came close to the quirky one he was famous for "Yeah. I've heard of you too, Mario Mario, right?" Mario leaned back, chuckling. "Man, we thought you'd been Thinned. We heard about it-"

Sora's smile had vanished in an instant, and he began shivering uncontrollably. His blue eyes were now wide, and far-off, filled with fear. His fingernails dug into his arms.

"no... please, not the Thinner! I'm only a kid! I-I'm not ready to die!" He began whimpering.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't mean to bring back anything scary! Chill!" Mario reached through the bars and grasped Sora's arm "Calm down!"

"Hey shut up!" came a voice from across the hall that had an edge of sarcasm. "I'm gonna die tomorrow so I might as well be rested."

Riku took over caring for Sora while Jim silenced this newer voice. "In case you haven't been paying attention, we're here to save people. Not kill."

Some shadows shifted. Heavy footsteps echoed ominously, but it was oddly offbeat. One heavy thump, a light tap. A young man entered the dim lighting:

Golden hair done up in a sloppy braid, and eyes of the same hue that looked tired from ages of restless sleep. A red duster that was as torn up and dirty as the black clothes underneath. His eyes widened at the group in front of him.

"Wait... you guys are here to get us out?" he whispered excitedly. He let out a relieved sigh, his hands sagging down the bars to his cell, "Thank the Truth! I was figuring I'd be a goner."

Link looked at this newcomer, then towards Mario. "I think we need to reconsider who you're rescuing." He said. "Mario, how long could you last?"

"Awhile. Luigi barely withstood today, though."

Link nodded, then pushed Adila out of his cell, and shut it firmly.

"Wait, I came here for you-"

"And you need to reconsider. That pip-" the teen across the hall suddenly hissed "Finish that and you're dead Peter-Pan!"

Link glared at him. "Fine, what's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Elric, the..._former_, Fullmetal Alchemist." It was clear Edward didn't like saying the word former.

"Why former? What, have you finally realized alchemy is a load of bunk?" Jim scoffed. "No, it's a _science_." Edward gritted his teeth. "I just can't do it here." He clapped his hands-

Nothing happened. "See?"

Jim continued to patronize him "That's because Alchemy doesn't exist."

The two continued to argue in hushed voices.

"Link, I came here for you, no one else!"

Link held the door shut. "Get Ed and Luigi outta here-"

"What 'load of bunk' does THIS?" Edward's voice suddenly rose. He ripped off his jacket, revealing a metal prosthetic arm that glinted coldly. He was giving Jim a withering look.

"What 'load of bunk' takes away you arm, leg, and little brother just to give you an abomination that isn't even _**close**_to human?"

Edward leaned against the bars, his head hanging with guilt. "Oh Alphonse..." he grievously whispered. "Forgive your stupid older brother for getting caught... for getting us separated..."

Adila gave in to Link's demand, and opened Edward's cell. "C'mon, I don't have all day..." She sullenly whispered, extending her hand. Ed brushed by her, his jacket now placed firmly around his shoulders again. Almost like a bad-ass security blanket.

Riku was now carrying Luigi, who was still sleeping.

"Ugh, little heavy... heh, who knew he was such a sleeper."

Mario pulled out a Kelly-green hat with a 'L' emblazoned on the front. "Here, this is his." He then gently patted his brother's head. "Don't worry Luigi, they'll keep you safe." Luigi stirred slightly. Mario smiled, apparently understanding Luigi's mutterings.

Edward, noticing how Sora was still shivering with shock, took off his jacket and laid it across Sora's shoulders. There was small rivulets of blood traveling his arms now, but they would probably not be missed among Edward's bright red duster. Sora took another deep and shaky breath,

"It d-didn't happen Sora. Y-you're fine. T-they w-wouldn't T-thin someone so young..." he tried reassuring himself. The way he squinted his eyes shut told that it probably didn't work. Not with Kairi's death still so clear and real.

Edward, despite the caring gesture earlier, shook his head and coldly chastised him.

"You can keep telling yourself that bud, but it doesn't mean things like that don't happen. You can only accept the Truth if you face it head-on." Edward then yawned a bit, and his tone changed drastically. "Say, are we gonna get outta here or what?"

Adila shook Mario's hand.

"Oh, before I forget, how's Cloud?"

Mario looked away. "Thinned. They found him guilty of something, but I don't know what is was. Only that it was a pretty severe crime."

Adila looked away as well, then at Link one more time. She reached through the bars and held his shoulder firmly. "Ill get you out another day. Same for you too Mario. Don't worry, you have a friend here who won't let you get Thinned."

She never looked back once.

Too blinded by unshed tears to really notice.


	8. 7 Falling

Adila began bandaging Sora's arms.

"Good grief, Sora! How long are your fingernails?" There were ten little, but deep, stabs.

Five on each arm,

five arranged like a tight, clenched, hand.

"This is... astonishing," Esmeralda agreed. "Does he have knives on his hands or something? Claws for fingers? Really, what happened?" She gently smoothed over a healing salve.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered. He looked downcast, his head bowed like a misbehaving child. His hands sat in his lap, occasionally twitching out of instinct to grab his arms, then setting themselves back down.

"It's alright Sora. Esmeralda, to answer your question, someone mentioned that they thought he'd been..._you know_... and he went into shock." Esmeralda nodded grimly.

"Anything like that would leave some bad scars." She held a hand to her throat "Sometimes I wake up thinking I can't breathe... That I'm on fire..."

Edward leaned back in his chair. His golden eyes scanned every little detail, hungrily searching for... _something_. They scooped up the small bits of Adila's house in a peaceful ransacking of attention to detail.

Esmeralda leaned a little closer to Adila "What's _his_ deal? And those _eyes_... the _arm_... You sure Frollo won't go absolutely nuts?"

Adila nodded. "Yeah. Oh, and it's not just the arm, leg too."

Edward sighed, and closed his eyes. "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron..." he began reciting in an almost bored drone. Esmeralda made a odd little face at Edward's sudden mutterings. "Is he... _crazy_? I mean, what on_Earth_ is he prattling about?"

Adila chuckled and shook her head.

"The Periodic Table of Elements. It helps him calm down."

"Zirconium, Niobium, Molybdenum, Technetium..."

"He knows the whole thing _by heart_?"

"Yep." Adila shifted over to wrap up Sora's other arm, Esmeralda backing away to allow her to finish her handiwork. "Took ages of rehearsing, but he knows every little element. Even the rare ones."

"Tungsten, Rhenium, Osmium, Iridium, Platinum-"

Riku shoved his fingers in his ears. "Will he shut it? He's driving me crazy!"

Edward cracked open an eye, glaring at Riku. "Weren't you listening to her? It helps me calm down." He then looked at the ceiling. "Now, where was I? Oh yes: Gold, Mercury, Thallium, Lead, Bismuth..."

Adila backed away from Sora. "There, your arms should be good as new before Transport." Sora experimentally shifted his arms a bit. He wasn't smiling physically, but there was a small sparkle in his eye.

"Actinium, Thorium, Protactinium, Uranium-"

"Will someone shut that runt-"

Edward's fist suddenly implanted itself in Riku's jaw. His eyebrow twitched in barely concealed anger, and his voice hissed and growled.

"_You don't call me short, squat, runt, puny, miniature, or any other synonym of those words, white-haired-pretty-boy!_" He then folded his hands back behind his head and resumed. "Neptunium, Plutonium, Americium..." Edward's ramblings had a angered edge to them now.

Adila rocked back on her heels, barely concealing a smile. "So Lilo, how was your day?"

Lilo held up her doll. "Esmeralda taught me and Scrump how to read palms today, but the creepy old guy stopped us before we really learned anything. She also told me all sorts of wonderful stories. And Robin told all sorts of funny jokes..."

Adila laughed at the thought of Frollo being called a "creepy old guy" instead of his official title. It was a true, but demeaning nickname for a fearsome foe.

The room became hushed when Sora began muttering again.

"So Edward, how did you lose your arm and leg?"

"Ununquadium... Why do you wanna know?" he asked the question in a sharp, bitter way.

Sora was staring at his hands, which still sat serenely in his lap. He shrugged "I'm just curious. Can you really blame me for it?"

Edward stared at the wall, his gaze steely cold. "Curiosity can be bad for you, ya know." His voice dropped to a reluctant hush. "...Though if you really want to know... Me and my little brother tried bringing our mom back from the dead..."

The silence grew even thicker. Such a thing was Taboo in any realm.

Sora raised his hands, his gaze never tearing away from them. "So it's possible... You really _can_ bring back the dead...!" he whispered excitedly.

Edward's gaze shifted over to Sora, colder than ice. "No. You **CAN'T**. There was a reason I said _**TRIED**_."

Sora didn't listen, continuing in a fervent mutter. "So? If you try and it doesn't work, it just means it wasn't right. Still room for improvement-"

Edward suddenly marched across the room and shoved his auto-mail arm in Sora's face.

"Again. It. Is. Not. **POSSIBLE**. I lost my leg and my brother lost his body for a disheveled pile of inside-out skin, bones, and organs that had absolutely no relation to my mother! I then had to give up my arm just so I could still have my brother's soul, but now it's in a hunk of cold metal!" he snarled.

Sora lifted his eyes to meet Edward's glare. Apparently, he had tuned out Edward's description of the outcome of he and his brother's folly "Who said it was impossible?"

"Have you even TRIED Alchemy?"

"No, but I can learn-"

"Human Transmutation isn't something you learn in a few nights! It took me a good year to figure it out and it still failed!"

Riku grasped Sora's shoulder. He allowed worry to grace his normally stoic face. "Sora, Kairi wouldn't want-" Sora shoved off Riku's hand, chastising him as if he'd just said something ridiculous.

"Of course she would! Didn't you see the pain in her eyes? The croak of her voice before she died? She didn't want to-"

Edward interrupted him, still angry and harshly cold "The dead **STAY** dead, Sora. Regardless of age or whether or not they wanted to die."

Sora's shoulders sagged in temporary defeat.

His jaw then set itself in absolute defiance, and he sternly glared back.

"Teach me Alchemy then."

"If you're just looking for a way to bring back this Kairi girl-"

"SHE WASN'T JUST SOME GIRL!" Sora suddenly roared. He grabbed Edward's duster and held the vertically challenged Alchemist a few feet off the ground. "Kairi was never just some ordinary, brainless girl!"

Adila gripped Sora's wrist. She calmly held his gaze, her gray eyes stony and forceful.

"Let Edward go. He didn't know Kairi, so he didn't mean to insult her."

Sora dropped Edward, sinking back into his seat. He looked on the verge of tears again. "She wasn't some nameless face, or stranger on the street. She was someone who captured your heart instantly, who added you to her friends in a heartbeat. She was so nice... So wonderful... So beautiful... She'd never hurt a fly, and didn't do anything to deserve being Thinned..."

Edward's glare softened. A look of complete, sorrowful empathy flickered across his solemn face.

He pulled out a small book: worn, tabbed, and leafed through like nobody's business, and handed it to Sora.

"If you can translate my notes, I'll teach you." He said simply.

Sora's hands leapt at the notebook, grabbing it and flipping through a few pages. He then nodded, a determined fire ravaging his blue eyes.

"Consider it done." He then left to decipher the alchemical notes.

Adila looked at Edward incredulously. "What-"

Edward leaned back in his chair again, silencing Adila with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry, not even my brother can figure those notes. No one's come close yet."

He then looked at Riku "So... Kairi. Was she his sister or something?" Riku shook his head. "She was his girlfriend, and a good friend of mine as well. Sora loved her more than anything."

Edward sighed "It's those people who always cause the trouble."

He then held up the red fabric of his jacket, which had five small punctures. _Exactly _where Sora had held him in a ferocious grip moments before.

"Well drat, he ruined my coat. Anyone have any red fabric? Preferably wool or cotton?"


	9. 8 Lost Innocence

Days passed. Sora had himself shut up in Adila's study, pouring his being into Edward's alchemical notes. He never came out for meals, which began piling up in a discarded pile outside the room. Adila continued interrogations, and never enjoyed any of it. Frollo was outraged at sharing a house with not only a "witch", but a "devil-possessed" child too, but kept his grumblings to himself, thank God.

And then, just when Adila was going to tell Sora to give up on the notes, Sora marched over to Edward and slammed his notebook on the table.

"Done." he said in a firm, confident voice.

Edward, who had been reading a book, looked calmly up at Sora's looming figure.

"We'll see about that. What is the average make-up of an adult human body?"

Sora spouted the figures easily. Edward blinked, then grabbed the small book and read a page. He then grudgingly looked at Sora "Correct, but that one was easy. How does the Flame Alchemist's special technique work?"

Sora let out a hysteric laugh "These are easy! Roy Mustang's flames are produced from changing the oxygen levels in the air, then igniting it with a spark from his specially made gloves."

Riku blinked in astonishment. "Sora, I'll have you know I've never heard you sound so... _smart_."

Sora's crazy grin grew, but it was far from his warm, usual one: this was cold and morphed with madness. "Why thank you, Riku."

Edward continued glaring at Sora "Name three elements that make up my auto-mail."

"Cobalt, nickel, and steel"

"Correct. These questions must be too easy, so here's a harder one:" Edward's voice became piercingly quiet "How do you make a Philosopher's Stone?"

Sora's maniac smile blew out like a candle. He looked down, his hand curling up. "I... I'm not sure if I translated that one right..." he whispered.

The room was silent, everyone staring at Sora and Edward, who raised a hand to his ear "Is that defeat I hear?" he said mockingly.

Sora's fist tightened, and he spat out the answer in a disgusted whisper. "Human lives. The Philosopher's Stone is made with human lives."

Everyone gasped and took a step backward.

Except Edward, who stood and grabbed Sora's face so he'd look at him. "See? If you wanted to bring her back, you'd need one of those. Are you willing to kill others just to try and get your girlfriend back, Sora?"

Edward waved his metal arm in Sora's face again "Are you willing to give up an arm and a leg? A whole body? Just to try and get Kairi back? Just to watch her suffer for a few more moments on this Earth before leaving again?"

Sora's eyes flitted away from Edward. "Hey, you better look at me when I'm talking to you!" the alchemist hissed. Sora undid Edward's grip and shook his head, a stern fire in his eyes. "I am willing. I've given up my heart for her before. I just need a way-"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING TO ME?" Edward roared. "You can't bring her back-"

"WHY?"

Edward stopped. His hard countenance softened into the same empathy that had flickered across his face days before. Sora was crying now, a pleading whine escaping his lips.

"Edward, you say you lost your mom. Didn't you have that same empty feeling? The feeling you've lost everything? A hole where your heart should have been? Your whole world gone with her? It's why I'm taking this course, but you're stopping me every inch of the way!"

Edward's face scrunched up in anger again "I'm stopping you so you won't do something stupid! I've regretted my decision every day of my life since then, and I don't want you ending up the same!"

Sora shook his head. "No, you don't understand-"

"Sora, it's not possible because whoever you bring back isn't gonna be the person you're looking for! You'd have to try thousands of times, each one PERFECT mind you, just to get favorable odds!"

It was then Sora buckled. He shattered into a sobbing wreck, holding his head in his hands.

"I never wanted to lose her! It wasn't fair that she died! I'm supposed to protect her! It was supposed to be me who died, ME! Not her! Not Kairi!" He held out his hand, and his Keyblade shimmered into existence. "I can't bear it anymore! I've been kicking myself every day because I was supposed to be the one who died!" He pointed his Keyblade at himself.

Riku grabbed the Kingdom Key out of Sora's hands.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He yelled. "Kairi would never hold you guilty for her death! She'd never hate you because of it! Killing yourself wouldn't do anyone any good!"

Adila nearly swooned, and gripped the table in shock. She nearly had a character commit suicide in her house. And she just stood there.

Sora held out his hand again, willing his Keyblade to come back. It didn't.

"Please! I can't take any more of this!" he begged his friend. Riku shook his head. "No." Riku looked like he couldn't bear seeing Sora in such a distressed state. "No, I am not letting you do this Sora."

Sora clenched his fist, blood started pooling in his hand "No one understands!" He whispered. Darkness began snaking its way up and down Sora, caressing his body in a cold embrace. "No one understands what I went through!"

"We all know-" Riku began, but Edward interrupted him

"You idiot! We all know the pain you've been through! You just refuse to let it go!"

Sora sat there for a few more moments, silent.

Darkness then enveloped him, and his head raised itself. A eerie yellow, pupil-less eye glared out of shadowy bangs, blood flowing from it like tears.

"Oh my Go-"

This thing launched itself at Edward, claws bared and ready to rip before Esmeralda even finished gasping.

Edward held up his auto-mail arm just in time, Anti-Sora's claws screeching against it.

Adila scooped up Lilo, and backed away with Esmeralda from the blood-thirsty killer.

She knew about Sora's Anti-Form, but never expected it to manifest itself.

"Wait! I left Scrump!" Lilo whined. Adila shook her head.

"Now there's TWO Demon-possessed beings?" Frollo scowled, backing away next to Adila. "Oh Lord help me!"

"Lord help us all..." Esmeralda agreed.

The tears of blood weren't the only change to Anti-Form: this was far more savage than it used to be, and there was a Heartless emblem right where Sora's heart would have been. It could even talk now.

"_**No one understands my pain!**_"__the thing bellowed and roared like an animal.

"...Mama Mia...!"

There was a thump behind Adila. She turned, finding the secret door open, and a fainted Luigi in the doorway. Adila slowly continued to back away, hoping that Riku and Edward could hold it off-

An arrow whizzed by, a laser blast moments later. Both hit the desired target, but Sora's rampage didn't stop.

"Are you-"

"-Alright?" Jim finished Robin Hood's sentence. "And how did THAT get in here?" He fired a few more blasts from his laser pistol.

"I thought this was a Safe House!" Robin fired another arrow.

"That's Sora! Don't hurt him!" Lilo cried. Both Robin and Jim stared back at Adila and Lilo, disbelief drawing their attention away. Adila nodded solemnly. "Yes, that thing is Sora. But not the Sora we know."

"Of course he's still the Sora we know! He's still in there somewhere!" Lilo squirmed out of Adila's grasp, and ran towards Anti-Sora "Sora! Come on! You're not evil!"

She was swept away by Edward moments later, Anti-Sora's claws digging into the carpet where she had stood moments earlier. "You stupid kid! Do you have a death wish?"

"Sora's still in there somewhere!"

Edward gently set Lilo down next to Adila and Esmeralda. The gypsy looked at Adila, and gave a weak laugh.

"You know, I was joking about the claws-LOOK OUT!" She shoved Adila and Lilo away and followed, Anti-Sora's claws shredding and digging-

Frollo gurgled a scream, blood trickling out of his mouth. Anti-Sora forced his claws out of the bag of flesh and turned his thirsty yellow eyes to Adila, Lilo, and Esmeralda, who were looking at him with absolute horror.

He hesitated, just staring at the people cowering in front of him.

Adila used the opportunity to grab a towel and rushed to Frollo's limp body, pressing it against the wound to staunch the flow of blood. It was useless to save him, in fact he was already dead, but blood was a hard stain to get out. Suspicion was the last thing Adila needed.

Anti-Sora raised itself from its crouched position, slowly going back to an upright, human stature. The darkness was fading, seeing that its job was done. The yellow in his eyes receded, exposing a more human blue.

Sora staggered, and held a hand against one of the few upright chairs, another to his head. Both had blood on them.

Sora blinked, and held out his hands. He gasped, his bewildered expression being replaced with fear, and regret. He backed away, approaching Adila's front door.

"I did this...!" he whispered, tears brimming his eyes again. "I hurt you!" He exclaimed, seeing everyone's injuries.

Adila held up her hands, gently waving them in a soothing gesture "Sora, it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

Sora shook his head "No! No it's not alright!"!

Riku tried grabbing Sora's hand, but Sora pulled away "Yes it is alright. You just lost control of the darkness, it could happen to anyone-"

"It shouldn't happen to me! I'm the one who supposed to help! Not hurt!" Sora made an odd choking noise, and he rushed to the door, forcing it open.

"Sora! Wait!" Adila ran after him.

She returned later, hair in a wispy mess, shoulders sagging with fatigue.

"He's gone... He's gone..."

* * *

Sora was running. Ignoring where he was. All other thoughts were shoved away to make room for one thing:

_He had __**KILLED**__ someone._

_**Murderer...!**_ His mind hissed at him.

Sora saw his hands flailing in front of him: two blood-covered things, shiny red droplets flinging off and away to behind him or splattering into his face, the crimson element of life seeping into his gloves, his hands remaining sticky and warm.

_**You killer...!**_

Finally out of breath and stamina, Sora leaned against a alleyway wall. He felt tears pouring down his face, but didn't care. He slid down the rough brick, his back getting scraped. He didn't care about that either. He looked again at his hands, those blood soaked instruments of murder. A choked sob escaped him, and he leaned his head against the wall, tightly shutting his eyes. Thunder rumbled above.

_**You Scum...!**_

"Please, I'm sorry!" he lifted his hands to his face, and buried it in them. He didn't care about the rain, he didn't care about the ache in his muscles, or the blood that tainted his skin and clothes. He only cared for the guilt that grasped his heart, the realization that he had fallen from grace as a hero, to a dirty low-life that killed, ravaged, and hurt.

_**You vile, wretched MONSTER!**_

Thunder bellowed again, and Sora's hands flopped into his lap. He still looked skyward, as if the heavens had some sort of answer.

"What am I supposed to do?" he cried. Thunder rumbled back, followed by lightning that split the sky. A gale seemed to plow through him.

Sora lowered his gaze, sobbing some more, curling up and realizing his fatigue. Lightning illuminated the alleyway again, and Sora saw a suit of armor, discarded. It was larger than most adult men, and Sora instantly knew he could fit inside. A place to rest, a gentle reassurance made by fate.

He crawled over, fumbled with the latch to the breastplate, and dragged himself inside. It was cold, and hard inside the armor, but Sora didn't care. It was shelter, sanctuary. He noted a strangely comforting presence, like someone was holding him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you..." He whispered, and closed his eyes. The armor creaked, almost like a reply.

Sora's shaky breaths somehow lulled him into sleep, but it was fitful, and fraught with nightmares. Nightmares filled with the screams of loved ones, oceans of crimson blood and inky darkness that drowned him.


	10. 9 Lost

"Hey, I saw you last night, are you okay?" A voice woke Sora from his restless sleep. It's was a young boy's, and it reverberated in the armor in a hollow manner.

Sora blinked his eyes blearily, briefly wondering what he was doing in a suit of armor.

"I said, are you okay? You looked horrible last night..." the voice repeated. Sora shifted, and found himself staring up at the helmet.

He saw a small bit of graffiti, around where the neck would be: a circle with a star and a curled line that looked like a shepherd's staff, all in a scratchy, sanguine paint. It made Sora wonder if he was the first to seek safety in this hunk of discarded metal.

"Are you even listening to me?" something banged against the armor.

"Alright, alright!" Sora yawned, and he undid the breastplate. He stopped, realizing he'd left it open when he went to sleep. He stared at his hands, which had developed a reddish crust; his fingerless gloves had become stiff.

Sora opened the armor and crawled out, blinking in the morning sun. He looked up and down the alley, and found no one. He sighed, and absently looked at his hands again.

A creak caused him to jump, and he looked back at the armor. It had moved.There was pinkish lights in the eye-holes, and it raised a hand.

"Really, are you okay?"

Sora screamed, backing away into the wall.

The armor raised its hands in surrender "I'm not gonna hurt you!"

It stood up, a full 7 feet tall, and advanced.

"W-what are you?" Sora whimpered. The armor sagged a little, then held out its hand.

"I think you mean _who_. I'm Alphonse, Alphonse Elric." Sora jerked away at the name Elric.

The armor grasped it's head with worry "What? I'm not _that_ scary! Ooh! I haven't had anyone freak out like this in a long time! Oh what would Ed do?"

"Y-you mean Edward...?" Sora whispered. Alphonse grabbed Sora and shook him "You know Ed? Please! Is he safe?"

Sora looked away "Yeah... He's fine. E-Ed's in a Safe House right now..."

The metal that held Alphonse's soul creaked in relief. "Can you take me to him?"

Sora looked around, trying to get his bearings. He then shook his head.

"I don't know where we are..." Alphonse let go of Sora, looking around as well.

"...I don't know where I am either..."

Adila sighed and leaned back in her chair. She'd spent an entire sick-day searching for Sora. He hadn't turned up anywhere, and she'd headed home to clean up the last bits of Frollo's blood. She'd disposed the body while looking for Sora, and it wasn't going to be missed by anyone.

"Sanctuary, signing in." she sighed. Her screen flickered, and there they were: Branch 13.

"Hey Adila, you don't look so good..." Ceinlys said.

"I'm fine... Just tired... Long day, you know."

"Eh, we've all had bad days." Randi leaned back in his chair.

"So, new Characters? News?"

"Nothing new."

"I picked up a few new guys. They don't seem to get along that well though."

"I found some red-head named Ichigo, and Aurora is staying with her fairy godmothers."

"...R.E.P.E.L. Leaders have been captured, if you haven't heard..."

The group fell silent. "It's Mario and Link who are still in prison. Luigi is staying here, and Cloud..." Adila's voice trailed off in clear meaning.

"Damn... We're gonna have to be careful now."

"Oh poor Cloud..."

"Link and Mario were always stubborn like that."

"I also saved Edward from Thinning-"

Randi sighed "Don't tell me, that absolute sparkly gay vamp-"

"The alchemist."

"Oh, well that's a much better pick! I'd honestly leave the 'vampire'." Randi curled his fingers to be air-quotes at the mention of vampire.

Adila laughed and nodded. Something flickered across her vision.

"Eh?" she turned around "Jim?... Robin?... Esmeralda?... Lilo?... Luigi?... Edward?..."

She knew it was pointless asking though: the image was pink and red.

"Adila...? You okay?"

"Yeah... something's-"

Then she saw her:

Kairi was standing in the corner. Her eyes were dull, but otherwise she looked exactly like she did in life. Cheeks still eerily rosy, limber frame standing like it was going to be blown over any second.

"Adila?" Finnian asked.

Adila grabbed her video camera and turned it to Kairi. "Are you guys seeing this?"

Randi disappeared in a spurt of soda.

Ceinlys clapped her hands to her mouth and gasped.

Myla and Finnian's eyes widened.

Kairi's hair moved as if stirred by a gentle wind.

"...Sora..." she said not unlike her whisper when the Destiny Islands were destroyed. Adila shook her head.

"He's gone..."

"Sora..." Kairi had a slight, confused frown. Heartbreak grew in her eyes.

The door opened

"Hey Adila, you cal-" Edward froze in the doorway. His face was ghastly pale, and his hand gripped the doorknob. His eyes were wide, and fearful.

Kairi turned and began walking to Edward, tilting her head. "...Sora...?"

Adila watched her, turning the camera to track Kairi.

"...Sora..." Kairi said the name firmly, like she believe it was really the boy she loved, instead of a stranger.

Edward shook his head. "I'm not Sora, he's gone." His voice trembled slightly.

Kairi extended her hand, and cupped Edward's face. "Sora... don't go..." Edward flinched at her icy touch. "...Don't... Sora, the darkness..."

Kairi cried a little. "The darkness, Sora... find your light..." and she faded away, a sorrowful look the last thing to go.

Edward stood there. He blinked, then laughed a little.

"That was Kairi, right?"

Adila and the rest of Branch 13 nodded slowly.

"Sora was right, she IS beautiful." he sadly smiled. "Oh, don't tell Winry I said that!" Edward quickly spurted. He then held a hand behind his head, a frown growing. "But I guess she was late with the 'don't leave or give in to the darkness' message."

Randi leaned in, a somber furrow on his forehead. "What are you talking about?" Adila bit her lip. "Well-"

Edward shoved her aside, and held up his scratched auto-mail.

"Sora turned into some sort of, of _**monster**_ and began attacking everyone!"

Randi shook his head. "B.S. Absolute B.S."

"Randi, it's true. See these gouges? That couldn't be wear and tear."

"You know that Sora can't use Drive Forms here! How could Anti-Form be triggered?"

"...This was and wasn't Anti."

Randi groaned "How is that even possible? It either was or wasn't-"

"Randi, you know Sora's special!" Ceinlys chastised him.

"Yes, but even _his_ abilities can stretch so far."

"He was crying…"

Randi shook his head. "That's not-"

"Tears of blood, grievous and coherent yells, this was Anti-Form, but with much more strength, much more potent."

"Okay fine, I'll admit defeat-"

Edward leaned on Adila's chair, puzzled. "What in Amestris is a Drive Form?"

"Edward, you're not involved in this. Go back to whatever you were doing."

"Aw come on! I'm 16 and plenty old enough to fight!"

Adila gave Ed her best glare yet. He shrank back. "Fine, I'm going...!" he said while he threw his hands up in defeat.

Finnian watched Edward leave with a ponderous look. "Hey," he began, "Do you think it'd be a good idea to round up those willing to fight for R.E.P.E.L.?"

Adila glared at her brother, "No! My job is to make sure that no one ends up hurt-"

"And who said they would get hurt? Besides, R.E.P.E.L. is looking for recruits."

There was a tense silence. "well... I guess I can't keep them cooped up forever. If they want to fight, they can fight. I just... just want them home safe and sound..."

"We all do Adila., but there's Characters who want to fight as well. Now, about Sora: is he still here?"

"...He ran after seeing what he had done..."

"..."

Finnian cleared his throat, and saved Branch 13 from uncomfortable silence.

"Meeting adjourned."


	11. 10 Remembrance

Sora rubbed his hand against an alley wall. Something was rising out of his murky memory of his escape.

"Hey... I-I know this place." Alphonse walked up to him, creaking all the while

"You do? Can you get some bearings? Get us somewhere friendly?"

Sora's brow furrowed with effort, trying to remember that escape, that first trip to Adila's Safe House. But the more he thought, the blanker his memory became. Something was blocking it. An unnamed trauma had wiped it clean. "I don't think I can..."

He stiffened, sensing something feral that rose from the back of his mind._** I remember...**_ It crooned and taunted. Sora cringed; this darker presence was normally unwelcome. VERY, unwelcome._** I can show you, you know. Lead you back to Adila's. Because even though you forgot, you're lucky I had nothing better to do than note every street and turn.**_ The darkness of Anti-Form continued._** If you let me take control for a little while, I'll get you and Al back to Adila's, and return your memory of that night. What do you say? Deal?**_

"Sora?" Alphonse placed a hand on the stiff teen's shoulder.

Sora didn't pay attention, too busy focusing his will into preventing Anti-Form from unleashing itself again. He felt darkness chill his ankles and feet, like some sinister ocean ready to suck away and drown those too weak to swim in its mighty currents.

He decided, and brushed away Al's hand.

"Alphonse," he said quietly, "I suggest you stay back. I'm gonna try and get us somewhere safe."

Shins now... Alphonse clanked and creaked as he backed away from Sora, who was starting to crouch, itching to run on all fours like a wild animal.

Knees... Sora vaguely wondered if he was going to regret this. _It's too late to turn back now, besides, this is the only chance we have to get somewhere safe. _It was the last thing he wanted: going back to prison, being Thinned again.

"Sora? What's-"

There was a sudden rush of absolute cold as Sora plunged into darkness.

_ There were 3 teenagers, all stuck in a cell. A young man sulked in the corner, a girl and another boy were holding each other tight. The girl was crying hysterically__―_

"SORA! WAIT!" Alphonse yelled after the bounding shadow that used to be Sora. It didn't stop, dashing away like some shadow of a wild creature―

_"Sora! Please!" the girl sobbed. Her legs were tucked up on the bench they sat on, right next to the boy's. She was burying herself in the boy's chest, her arms were limply wrapped around his neck in a disheartened manner; a broken bird trying to find some semblance of comfort. "I don't want you to go!"_

_ The boy continued running his hand through her cherry-red hair, resting his head __on hers, resisting the urge to cry. His sky blue eyes were wet with tears that had yet to spill over._

_ "I know Kairi... I don't want to go either..." The boy's voice warbled uncertainly, fearfully, sadly. He was clearly trying to soothe the girl, to sugar-coat the truth._

_ "But Sora-"_

_ "Shush... I'll be perfectly fine..." the boy cut her off._

_ They both knew what a sweet, horrible, absolute lie it was__―_

"Sora! Where are we going?" Al yelled. Sirens were starting in the distance. Anti-Sora didn't care. _**It's so great to be back on the road**_―

_A guardsman appeared at the door. He said something, and the girl clung even tighter to the boy. The boy peeled the girl away, grief already warping his features and banishing his struggle to be brave._

_ "Kairi," He gently took her chin in his hand "I have to go now..." The girl grabbed his hand, squeezing it for her life._

_ "No! You don't have to!"_

_ The boy sadly smiled, and leaned in, gently kissing her. He pulled away reluctantly after only seconds. Tears were overflowing now. "I love you __**so **__much Kairi..."__―_

"Sora~!" Anti-Sora, still going at full gear, rolled its eyes. _**Such a slow bozo**_―

_The boy stopped at the very edge of the cell. His hand was still extended to the girl's, both still reaching as if they could hold each others hands one more time. The girl was being gently restrained by the other boy, struggling with her loss _

_ "Can I..." The first boy began, "Can I have one last request?" he looked at the guardsman pleadingly with his innocent blue eyes. The guardsman nodded._

_ The boy looked back at the girl, "I want..." suddenly he looked at the floor "I want me and Kairi to be Thinned together."__―_

The sirens were vaguely louder now. _**As if they could catch us!**_―

_ The other imprisoned Characters in the hall held their breath. The girl wrenched herself free of the other boy and walked over to the first boy, and gently squeezed his hand. She nodded, ensuring she wanted this. For a wonderful moment, it looked like that request would be granted__―_

Anti-Sora leapt onto a roof, still running and scrambling back to Adila's, Alphonse still in pursuit. _**This is too easy!**_ The sirens were getting steadily louder. Alphonse still called for Sora to stop. _**Too bad, I'm not **__**really**__** Sora**_―

_ "SORA!" the girl screamed. She reached her hand for the boy, who was being dragged away. He struggled to look behind to the girl, his face an odd mixture of sorrow and joy. His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were openly weeping with the eyebrows slanted in grief. That brave look sent the girl over the edge, howling for them to bring the boy back. He then held his hand out to her._

_ "Kairi! I love you and I'll always be with you in your heart!" He then finally broke, allowing the full force of his sorrow and despair to show. "Riku, I'm counting on you to take care of her!" The other boy, the one with the white hair, was busy trying to comfort the girl. But he got the boy's message, and nodded. "Okay Sora... I will..." he said in a choked whisper, tears pouring down his restrained face__―_

Anti-Sora looked for the right street. Realizing the cops were nearly on him and Al now, he stopped and turned around. He smirked, seeing all the bodies willing to bleed out and die in a painful way.___**I'm gonna have so much fun with this!**_―

_The boy had fallen back against the clear tank used for Thinning. There was a slight iridescent residue, like a thin layer of oil, telling that he wasn't the first to use it. _

_ He banged against the glass, yelling hysterically for some other way. "Please! I'm only a kid! I'm only 16! I don't want to die!" His cries fell on deaf ears, and sickly green Thinner began dripping into the tank. The boy recoiled from the acidic substance, his frantic banging becoming more fervent. _

_ Suddenly, he stopped, and stood still. His grief melted into rage. His eyes were turning yellow, skin, hair, and clothes taking on a blacker hue. He trembled with hatred, then__ obscured by a cloud of darkness. _

_ Moments later claws shot out through the glass, shattering it and embedding themselves square in the eyes of the staff member in front of the tank. He screamed, but was cut off when the claws ripped open his cranium as easy as one opens a cap._

_ Staff began screaming and running, siren__s blaring, the whole place put on lock down. This was not a mere weakling, not a helpless child anymore. _

_ This was a monster__―_

Anti-Sora swiped at the officers, gleeful at the thought of tasting blood again, feeling the refreshing sense of claws ripping open flesh. _**T**__**his is with hate, from Anti-Sora**_―

_ If it could be reached by claws, then this Anti-Sora could definitely rip it open without any thought or remorse. He was on a absolute rampage._

_ These people had made his life hell and tried to kill him:_

_ He was now returning the favor__―_

Alphonse had finally stopped yelling, too numb with shock to really do much except watch Anti-Sora kill and maim anyone stupid enough to approach him. Though the moans and yells of agony had definitely replaced that noise―

_ This Anti-Sora never figured these things bled so much. He bounded through the clean halls, slashing without any thought and marring the pristine condition of the walls with even less care. Absently, he licked a bit of the crimson substance off his hand. _

_ He smirked: at least there was __one__ reason to like this place__―_

Most people were retreating, yelling their heads off―

_ Anti-Sora stopped outside in an alleyway. He stood up uncertainly, feeling vehemently that four limbs was better than two. He shook his head, reminding himself Sora had to take control soon._

_ He dashed off, using his senses to find somewhere safe. He knew the scent of a Safe House, and ran through the streets. He spotted a Safe House runner driving by, looking for Characters like him. _

_ He flew into an alley, and quickly swapped with Sora, while also withholding his memory of this night. He knew Sora would be confused, and start running. That would attract the attention of the Safe House runner, and they would both be safe-_

_ Anti-Sora froze. He was __sickened__ with how heroic he was being__―_

They were near Adila's house now, and most of the police were either dead, dying, or going for back-up. Anti-Sora stood again, hating using two legs with a passion. He swapped out with Sora, "tagging" him with the location of Adila's house from where they were and giving him back the memories he'd been missing from his escape._** Ta ta, idiot! **_The darkness receded from Sora's consciousness...

Sora stumbled back, holding a bloodied hand to his aching head. He legs were wobbly, and he found it hard to do anything. He fell into Alphonse's waiting arms, feeling light as air and heavy as lead at the same time. His vision wobbled up and down and all around.

"Sora, are you alright? What _was_ that?"

Sora squeezed his eyes shut; Al's quiet voice sounding as loud as a jackhammer near his ears. He felt so numb as well. A great, horrid stain on his morality was so hard to ignore:

He had killed. For sport. Not just one person, but multiple people. Nameless, yes, but still people. He had enjoyed killing people, he had killed without any feeling other than joy and glee. How he killed was ruthless and cold-blooded. It left him with a sad hollowness that could only be filled with remorse.

He craned his neck to see beyond Alphonse's gray armor when his sight had steadied-

"I wouldn't suggest that-"

Sora sank to the ground, trying to hold back the bile in his mouth. There was carnage everywhere. Blood splatters and mutilated corpses littered the street. The sheer horror of it all was far from suppressed. Sora felt sick.

He couldn't help but vomit at the ghastly sight. Coughing up most of whatever had been in his stomach. His breaths had suddenly become large, hacking, shuddering ones, and he felt cold. The sticky, warmish feeling of vomit, sweat, and blood made Sora feel even worse.

But it wasn't the darkness- it was shock that rendered him so vulnerable. So helpless in this world, so weak.

He then felt Alphonse gingerly lift him up, and place him inside his hollow sanctuary again. It felt vaguely warmer than the chilly air outside, and actually comfortable to the weary Sora.

"Okay, you need to rest." he said firmly, like addressing a child who refused to go to bed. Sora resisted feebly, but sank back when Al's breastplate closed over again. "So where's that Safe House?" Sora reached through Al's arm, pointing it in the direction of Adila's house.

He collapsed back weakly, absently wiping a bit of vomit off his his mouth. He was so tired... so numb... so... so _not_ Sora...

"It's number 137..." he said in a scratchy and hoarse voice.

The armor shifted and moved of it's own accord, bumping Sora around. He banged his funny bone against something once or twice. Hit his head definitely more than once. He knew he'd definitely be sore the next morning. Then Alphonse stopped.

"...There's a code..." Al sounded down heartened. "I know it." Sora once again used his arm in Al's armor, and punched in the right code while looking at it through a slit in the metal.

"Hey, Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make sure no one knows I'm in here until I'm ready? I... I want to see what they think of me before I go revealing myself..."

"...Okay. I understand."

Sora blinked in astonishment, then smiled. He and Al were so similar.

"Wow, this is a nice place..." Al whispered. Sora nodded, only vaguely thrown off by how dark it was-

The lights flicked on. Alphonse turned and they both saw Adila, standing next to a light switch, hand still frozen to turn the lights on. She looked furious, even though she was only wearing a nightgown and shawl, and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were unaltered though: a wrathful, stormy gray.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE..." her yell faltered after getting a good look at her intruder. "you're...d-doing here?" she finished rather lamely.

Alphonse bowed suddenly, and Sora had to bring every bit of his weak, remaining willpower not to curse aloud at the sudden shift.

"I-I'm sorry miss! I learned from a friend this was a Safe House and-"

Adila looked surprised, then waved her hand dismissively to silence Alphonse. Her fury vanished, being replaced by a plucky, yet sincere, happiness. "I'm sorry, I don't take kindly to people appearing in the middle of the night without my consent."

She then walked over and opened her secret compartment.

"Hey, we have a new guy! I want some friends being made!" She sounded surprisingly cheery. She looked at Alphonse with a knowing look "Anyone else in there?"

"No, just me miss-"

"Please, call me Adila. And you're sure? no kittens or anything?"

Alphonse held a hand bashfully to his head. "Oh I gave up the cat-thing ages ago...!"

Riku dashed up to the doorway, his face hopeful for only a moment. It faded to morose disappointment when he realized it wasn't Sora. Alphonse held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Alphonse. Alphonse El-"

"AL!" Edward screamed, tackling Alphonse. "Al! Oh my God you're okay!" He cried with joy.

"Edward!" Alphonse lifted his older brother in the air, "Edward I thought you were gone!" They held each other close, not daring to let go for an instant.

Riku looked at Adila with an eyebrow lifted in question. "That's his brother...?"

"Yes, weren't you listening when Ed and Sora got in their first argument? Alphonse is the one who lost his body. Edward would have his arm if he didn't give it up to have Al's soul attached to that suit of armor." She smiled. "Gosh, they're ready to give up anything for each other."

Riku shrugged, and sank against the wall. Sora, from his hiding place, frowned along with him. He was painfully aware he was causing Riku's despondent mood, and had caused the bandages that wrapped around his chest.

"What was he thinking? Running away like that?" Riku looked close to tears. "I've lost both of my closest friends in only a week! Does he even care what I think?" Sora shrank back. "Sora is the only friend I have left, and he's gone and practically killed himself!" Sora bit his lip: Riku had a point.

Adila wrapped her arms around Riku. "Don't worry, Sora's a tough cookie-"

"Yeah, but even he can't run forever."

"Has your heart said anything?"

"...There's a stupid notion he's still alive-"

"Then he is. Trust me, your heart will say if he's still out there or not."

Sora gently tapped on Alphonse's armor. He felt now was the right time to show himself.

The brothers, out of their embrace, jumped at the metallic tinkling.

"Al, are you hiding more kittens?" Edward said accusingly.

Al began undoing the breastplate "Well, actually... you can say it's something better than kittens," Al giggled a bit. "if that's even possible." Alphonse place the breastplate at his feet, and Sora came out. He managed a modest smile, which clashed with the dried blood on his clothes, hair, and face, the general layer of grime that somehow hadn't altered that grin.

"H-hey guys... Long time no see, right?"

Riku took a step forward, his face a blank slate of shock. He held out a quavering hand, and brushed it over Sora's cheek, as if he couldn't believe it was really his friend who was standing there. "It's you..." he whispered. His knees gave out, and he fell onto the carpet with a soft thud "It's really you..." Riku was crying, shaking his head. He looked relieved and furious at the same time. "Do you realize we looked everywhere for you?" His voice rose, also a strange mix of grief and rage.

Sora backed away, knowing he couldn't have timed it worse. Riku got up and lunged at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him roughly.

"We looked EVERYWHERE for you!" Sora looked at the wall.

"I-I didn't want to be found... Not while I was such a threat." He was experiencing the strangest sense of deja-vu. They had gone through the same thing only two years ago, except their places were swapped in this instance. Riku forcefully wrapped his arms around Sora's neck "We could've lost you! I don't care if I had to stop your darkness a thousand times, I don't want to lose you!"

Sora felt so awkward, standing there in Riku's arms. He then closed his eyes and returned the hug.

"Yeah, I guess I was being an idiot... It's great to be back, though..."


	12. 11 Recovery

Sora yawned a little, stepping out of the steamy bathroom in his freshly laundered clothes and feeling relief in the fact that he no longer looked(and felt... and smelled...)like a hobo. He glanced at the door, which had a piece of paper taped on it.

'We missed you Sora!' was written in a childish hand with a crayon drawing of the same young man giving Lilo a piggyback ride, both grinning and laughing. Sora smiled, feeling glad to know he was missed by someone.

_Well, Kairi misses you..._ he thought, then realized that Kairi's death didn't seem to bother him as much anymore. Nor did his countless kills as Anti-Sora-

Nothing seemed to get under his skin. He smiled even wider when he realized that he had found himself again. He had found the cheery, optimistic, unrelenting smiling self that had been so absent from his life for ages. It was like the negative feelings that had built up inside of him had washed away with the grime.

"It's a new start." He said quietly, "A new chance."

He made his way down the hall, noticing that it was eerily quiet in the house.

"Anyone here?" he tilted his head through entryways, searching for the strangely absent residents. "Guys? This isn't really funny-"

"Down here Sora!" Adila called from the basement. Her voice could still be heard, just plainly directed at the others "I thought I told you to get him out of the shower!"

"Well _sorry_ that he wanted to be alone!" _that's Jim_, Sora remembered the voice. _He did knock on the door telling me to get out earlier._

"Don't sass me!"

"Hey, calm down before you burst a blood vessel." _Edward..._

"Says the guy who goes over-the-top at the mention of the word small-"

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" _**Definitely**__ Edward_.

There was a clanking racket and Al's voice journeyed from the basement. "_Ed!_ Of all the times to get worked up over that!"

"Well it's true." Sora caught Riku's grumble as he started down the steps. Riku glanced up at Sora's arrival, then chuckled and continued muttering to himself.

"Oh, what?" Sora sighed, joining his friend. Riku shrugged his shoulders, a grin on his face.

"Well there you are! Certainly took your time!" Adila said in a huff. She blew a puff of air to send a stray hair back where it belonged, then stared fixedly at Sora's hair.

"What?" Sora yelled, "Is there a Heartless in my hair or something?"

Adila shook her head, still staring wide-eyed at Sora's caramel spikes. "How on earth does your hair do _**that**_?" Sora confusedly glanced in a dusty mirror.

It was clear his hair was soaking wet, but it retained it's classic, anime-esque shape. Every spike was still as sharp as ever, although a little springy.

"Um... Honestly, I don't know..." Sora said with a shrug, his bangs swinging about like they were springs. "But it's kinda annoying right now..." he added irritably.

Adila laughed, then flipped a switch.

Lighting and electricity crackled, then a swirling vortex opened up. Adila positioned herself in beside it, then cleared her throat.

"This," she gestured to the portal, "will take you home, wherever home may be. But," she held up a hand " I am giving you 2 choices this time around." she held it palm open, like weighing the choice she was offering, "Go home, join your loved ones or wait for them at home. Or," she repeated the gesture with the other hand "Stay here. Those staying here I'll bring to the primary R.E.P.E.L. Base for recruitment. It's your choice, and I will object to neither."

Lilo walked up to the portal "I'll miss you Adila." she said. Scrump nodded it's head "Scrump will miss you too, even after his brain surgery when his head's all fuzzy." Adila laughed, then ushered her through the way home.

Esmeralda was next. "I think Pheobus and Quasi would want me back home." she smiled softly. "It was nice, being able to help you ease the injustices here." and she vanished.

Robin Hood walked up and shook Adila's hand "It was wonderful seeing that there's still some hope left. I can't thank you enough for helping Marian and Friar Tuck."

"No problem Robin, now go and tell Marian I said hi." the fox disappeared in a swirl of blue.

Jim, Edward, Alphonse, Riku, Sora, and Luigi were the only characters in the room now.

"I figured you'd stay." Adila said with a chuckle.

Luigi straightened his cap "I'm-a not leaving without Mario." he said in the firmest voice he'd ever used.

Edward and Al looked at each other. "There's someone we can't leave without." they said together. "Especially Edward!" Al added with a giggle. Edward became a vibrant red and stomped on Al's foot, grumbling "Shut it Al!"

Jim enthusiastically shook his head "Yeah, there's no way I'm letting these guys get away with any of this!"

Riku and Sora also looked at each other. They nodded firmly, both knowing exactly what they needed to do. Their respective Keyblades appeared in their hands. Sora held his Keyblade out.

"We're Keyblade wielders-"

"-We can't leave this affair alone-" Riku cut in.

"-Because we're supposed to protect ALL the worlds!" Sora finished.

Adila closed the portal, and walked past them. "Okay then, get some sleep. We're going to R.E.P.E.L. Tomorrow."


	13. 12 REPEL

Adila's car stopped in front of a very old, shabby, and abandoned factory.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Edward said, examining the weathered place.

"Yeah... I'm not laughing." Sora agreed, feeling a vague sense of deja vu.

"Oh don't worry," Adila pressed a seemingly shabby panel. It clicked, signifying it was really a switch. "it's only abandoned to folks who don't know the password." a speaker popped out and stated "Welcome to R.E.P.E.L. Primary Headquarters, password please."

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream, that's this months, right?" Adila said, and the speaker retreated into the shabbily kept base.

Everyone tilted their heads. "What- AH!"

Doors peeled open, and Adila swept her hand inside. "After you."

Inside was a variety of Characters, all training or being useful in some way. Some flew, some were using magic, some were just plain old fighting. In the center back was a large amount of screens, and young man standing in front and gazing ponderously at each one.

"HEY ALISTAIR! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Adila yelled in a excited, and maybe even embarrassing, way. The man stiffened, then glared annoyingly back at her. He impatiently waved his hand, clearly not wanting to draw anymore attention.

Adila tackled him "It's been so long. When did we last meet? Years ago-" Alistair pushed her away, stiffly saying "Yes, it's nice to see you too, Ms. Merle. Though we last met only _ONE_ year ago."

His hair was a light brown, messy, but simple. One of his eyes had a patch over it, the other was a hazel, glinting greenish in the screen's light. He eyed over the group in behind of her.

"Sora," he began curtly, walking over to the young man "friendly and easily impressed. Rather dull-witted unless on the field-"

"HEY!" Alistair paid no mind to Sora's outburst and moved on. "-Skilled Keyblade wielder since the age of 14, though lacks the mark of mastery and is self-taught. Should be about 17 by now.

"Riku, companion of Sora." Alistair was about even with Riku's height "Fell into darkness when he was 15, not sure if trustworthy-" Riku cringed a little "but very good at reconnaissance and stealth. Keeps to himself, very quiet. Wields the Keyblade with far more finesse than Sora." Riku smirked "About 18.

"Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist. A child prodigy, attempting Human Transmutation at the tender age of 11, became a State Alchemist a little more than a year later. Temper is touchy and stature is..." Edward coldly glared at Alistair, daring him to mention anything related to 'short'. "Interesting. Possibly caused by Auto-Mail limbs or his disliking of milk-"

"I don't drink that crap! It's absolutely disgusting!" Edward interjected.

"Is most likely 17-18."

Alistair, still unfazed by all the protests, had to raise his head a little to get a good look at Alphonse.

"Alphonse Elric, one-year-younger brother of Edward Elric." Alphonse creaked a little as he stood taller "Nothing of note except a powerful loyalty, an almost indestructible pseudo-body, and good observation." He glared down at Jim, his mouth frowned in distaste. Jim glared back.

"Jim Pleiades Hawkins, rightful heir of the Ben-bow Inn on the planet Montressor. Smart lad, built a fully capable Solar-Sail device at the age of 8, but has a dangerously criminal background. Still, experience with a laser pistol and a sharp wit are quite valuable. About 17."

Alistair saluted Luigi. "Star-Rank Commander, welcome back Sir."

Luigi grinned bashfully. "W-well Star-a-Rank belongs to my brother a lot-a more-"

"Regardless of what you think, we all agreed that you deserved Star-Rank, sir."

He turned away, opened up a small drawer, and handed everyone except Luigi a small badge. "Here you go recruits."

"What's this?" Sora asked, examining the small thing in his hand.

"Put it on, try something you couldn't do before."

Edward looked back at the other R.E.P.E.L. members, seeing abilities too impossible in this realm. He quickly pinned on his badge then clapped his hands together with a large grin on his face.

Lightning obscured his hands from view briefly. When it cleared, his Auto-Mail limb had a long blade the protruded over his hand.

"Yes! _YES_!" He yelled triumphantly "The Fullmetal Alchemist is back!" He clapped his hands together again and slammed them onto the ground. It rose with little sculptures of Edward striking triumphant, and slightly obnoxious, poses. Edward frowned when he saw one of them was cut off very smoothly at about 5 feet.

"Don't get too excited, that badge only lifts the Field for a five-foot radius." Alistair explained.

Edward sighed, and restored the ground and his hand to their normal states. "So what's 'the Field'?"

"The Field is what's getting rid of your abilities. The government came up with it to make sure no one overcame them." He held another badge, absently examining it "Ness came up with these awhile back. Smart kid, dunno what we'd do without him."

"Hey everyone!" came an obnoxious yell. Everyone turned towards the voice's owner: a teen with darkish skin, a topknot, and predominantly blue clothes. He waved his boomerang around saying "I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and totally not Danny Phantom or Fenton, still sleep with my wimpy boomerang and used to wet my bed when I was a kid!" he suddenly stopped, shivered, then glared at thin air.

"_DANNY!_" He roared.

Laughter rang from nowhere, then a boy appeared.

He couldn't have been that much younger than Sokka, and he wore a predominantly back jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, boots, and a stylized emblem on his chest. His hair was also pure snow-white, and loosely hung over his stark neon green eyes. Sokka glared at the luminescent newcomer "I told you not to practice Overshadowing with me!"

Danny swooped around a bit, still chuckling. "Sorry Sokka, you're just fun to mess with!"

"Oh I'll show you messing with!" Sokka hurled his boomerang at Danny, who vanished again.

"Um, in case you've forgotten, I'm a ghost!" Danny laughed again, reappearing a few feet away. Sokka smirked, then clenched his fist and brought it back.

"OW!" The boomerang, which the new recruits now noticed had a steel cable attached to it, had come back around and banged against Danny's head.

Sokka grabbed his boomerang and continued to taunt Danny, who had retreated into invisibility "Don't forget, 'Ghost-Boy-Extraordinaire', that boomerang always comes back." He then went back to practicing with it, and Edward noticed a steely glint from his throwing hand.

"He has Auto-Mail... Just the hand though, not that noticeable first glance." he mused, holding his own metal hand to his chin.

"Yep," Alistair put a hand on Ed's shoulder "And we have one of the best mechanics around. Take a look." he jerked his head over to a small section the had a few metal limbs hanging around, waiting for someone to need a replacement. A young girl with blond hair tied back in a ponytail was bent over a piece of Auto-Mail, tweaking a screw and muttering angrily.

"Ugh, if I was still in Amestris I wouldn't be working with this scrap..." her shoulders slumped and she held her screwdriver at an angle, lamenting "But remember Winry, you're not in Amestris anymore and this is the only job you can get without someone going absolutely nuts."

Edward stiffened, blushed, then began reciting under his breath "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron..." he looked either annoyed or embarrassed, it was hard to tell. "Zirconium- _oof_!" Alphonse had elbowed his brother and said "Aren't you gonna say hi to Winry?"

Winry looked up from her work and turned around. Her navy eyes widened, then narrowed and she grabbed a wrench.

"_YOU IDIOTS HAD ME SO WORRIED!_" She yelled as she tossed the wrench with pin-point accuracy. Both Edward and Alphonse dodged it, then Alphonse proceeded to quake with absolute panic. Edward seemed more annoyed, but still quite scared out of his wits.

"W-Winry! We're okay-!"

"-Why the Hell do you always try to kill us when we're showing up to say we're fine?"

"_DON'T YOU IDIOTS KNOW HOW TO STICK TO A PLAN?_"

Winry started dashing after Alphonse, who also began to run around holding his smaller brother as if he didn't weigh anything, tossing wrenches and hammers and all sorts of tools.

"W-we're sorry Winry!"

"Quit it with the tools already!"

Sora watched the whole thing slightly amused, slightly disturbed "Um, why the heck is she trying to kill them?" he asked.

"It's just her way of saying she was worried sick!" Alphonse said as he dashed past them again, Winry still in pursuit.

Danny suddenly appeared again, this time upside down in front of Adila.

"Hey! Long time no see!" He said with a grin.

"Hello Danny! Wow, you're good as new with your ghost powers!" Adila backed away a bit, but was smiling wide. "Gosh, it seems like yesterday when you could only become intangible." Danny righted himself and looked at Sora, Riku, and Jim.

"Well, if you haven't learned my name by now, it's Danny, Danny Phantom. But that's when I'm a ghost," he floated gently to the ground, rings of light transforming him. The new Danny-black hair, blue eyes, skin of a healthy pallor, and simpler clothes- extended his hand, "When I'm not a ghost, it's Danny Fenton. But please, just call me Danny."

Sora shook Danny's hand with a confused look. "So you're half dead-?"

"Oh it's a long story." Danny laughed, "But being 'The Halfa', that's what other ghosts call me, has a lot of perks around here." he gasped a little, a blue mist curling out of his mouth. "excuse me," he said backing away, "Going Ghost!" he became a ghost again and began looking around. He leapt up and began patrolling the area, his legs disappearing into a dark, smoky substance.

"What's he looking for?" Riku asked Adila.

"Oh it's probably a ghost-"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Danny exclaimed. He seemed to be holding someone else's hand, but there was nothing. His brow furrowed a little "Friends? You have friends here? Where- oh, you mean those guys?" he pointed at Sora and Riku, then looked over and asked "Hey, are you guys Sora and Riku? Kairi-"

"KAIRI'S HERE?" Sora yelled with joy. Danny nodded, smiling. "Yeah, found her a few days ago." Adila let out an annoyed little huff "She hasn't really gotten her powers under control yet- Hey Wait!"

Sora tilted his head in confusion, then stiffened. It felt like something cold had entered him.

"Sora? Riku?" he said, half his voice was his, the other Kairi's. "Wait," he held up his hands "AIEEE! I'm in my boyfriend's body! Agh! this is so WRONG! Oh I'm so sorry Sora!" Sora/Kairi then began running around, freaking out and panicked. Danny floated over and rolled his eyes. "I told her to wait..." he groaned, then he stuck a hand inside of Sora. One of Sora's eyes became neon green, while one of Danny's became bluer. Then Danny's hand pulled out Kairi's ghost. She looked quite alive, just quite literally translucent and glowing. She smiled "Sora! Riku!"

"Kairi...!" Sora held out his hand, and Kairi held out hers. She floated down to Sora, and wrapped herself around him. "I missed you so much... I've been so worried." Sora felt cold, but he didn't care. It was Kairi. Better yet, he now knew that she didn't hate him for anything.

Adila smiled softly, while Alistair pulled up next to her.

"Ms. Merle-"

Adila sharply told him "It's Adila," Alistair continued "I know you work with them. What happened to the rest?"

Adila avoided Alistair's single, but piercing, gaze "They're fine."

"Link, Mario, and Cloud are with the enemy right now. How the hell can they be fine? Quit lying, Adila."

Adila looked at her small group, blissfully unaware of the looming danger, knowing they could end up the same way as Link and Mario, even Cloud. It twisted her insides. "Fine. Cloud's dead, and Mario and Link are being interrogated." Alistair nodded "That's the kind of cooperation we like to see, Adila." He went back to a computer screen, then typed a few lines. The list of Characters that were a part of R.E.P.E.L. shrank one name. He closed his good eye,

"What happened to Cloud?" Adila shrugged, walking over to see the vast list, "They Thinned him, but I don't know why... they did..." Alistair scoffed "But you're one of their top members, surely they'd tell you-"

"They're not telling me. I had to get the news from Link." Alistair's eye opened again, and narrowed with suspicion. "Are you playing double agent?"

Adila shook her head. "No, I despise what they've done as much as you."

Alistair's hand shifted to a button, then halted. "You sure?" he was looking at Adila over his shoulder "Because it sounds like you are."

Adila lowered her head, thinking. "No. If I am some pawn used by the government, then I've been unaware of it."

Alistair's hand moved away from the button. He then paced for a few steps before looking back at the screens. He placed a hand near his ear saying "Ness, I need the government's profile on Cloud Strife."

The screens shifted around, a few code sequences here, a few there. "It's not that much of a loss..." Alistair said quietly "Cloud was kind of whiny anyways."

"Not that much of a loss? Every Character has a life, and every life-"

"-'is more valuable than anything.', yes I know S.A.F.E.'s creed Ms. Merle. But this is war, a revolt for the freedom of older days. If you think that way, you're just going to drag yourself down."

Adila was quiet.

Suddenly, Cloud's profile popped onto the screen, his picture obscured by a neon green THINNED. A small video chat appeared in the corner, showing a 12-year-old boy with short black hair and a backwards baseball cap.

"Sorry, this is all I can grab, Alistair." he said with a shrug "They're getting pretty tight-lipped about this stuff."

Alistair nodded slowly, his hazel eye scanning the profile. "There's gotta be a back door..." he murmured. Ness shook his head "Nah, I checked. Although... Maybe... Yeah!" Ness began typing and running all sorts of hacking programs. His grin faded to a pout, and he said "Sorry, this might take awhile." he then leaned back in his chair, uttered "PK Thunder," and allowed the small psychic spark to play around his outstretched hand.

Alistair looked back to Sora. "Something's different about him..." he remarked, staring at Sora, who was now recounting adventures, telling jokes, and actually looked close to his old self. There was still a solemn sadness about him, but it wasn't very noticeable. It was especially hidden with Kairi's presence nearby: it made Sora look younger, and far more vibrant than he had been.

"Yeah, that idiot couldn't tell a girl impersonating a guy from a real one-" Riku chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well Mulan did a pretty good job!" Sora retorted, trying to support his case.

"I watched the whole thing. I remember exactly what you said after _Goofy_ of all people pointed out 'he' was really a she." he then did a wonderful impression of a shocked Sora "'Y-You're a, _girl_?'" Kairi giggled "Really? Goofy could tell and you couldn't?"

Sora became bright cherry red. "W-well Donald was fooled too!" he managed to say among the laughter. Surprisingly, it was contagious enough to cause his mortified expression to twist into mirth as well.

"What do you mean he's different?" Adila said to Alistair "He's still Sora-"

"Ness, can you grab Sora's profile?" Cloud's profile vanished, and was replaced with Sora's. _Fugitive_ was typed up in the corner.

Alistair skimmed the profile, already knowing most things about Sora. He halted at one sentence: _Known killer_.

"Excuse me, but what does it mean by _that_?" he harshly asked Adila, finger jabbed at the screen.

Adila read it, then shrugged "I dunno, maybe it's just propaganda?" She knew about Anti-Sora killing Frollo, but doubted anyone else knowing about it. Alistair scanned the profile again, then his eye narrowed. "Ness, bring up Anti-Sora."

"On it. But you know this will impede-"

"I know. Just do it."

Sora had begun to notice what was going on, and buried himself deeper in his gaggle of friends. Kairi placed a ghostly hand on his shoulder "Sora, are you okay?" he nodded, but kept his gaze on Alistair.

Alistair quickly scanned the profile, then turned to Sora. "Get out." he growled.

"What?" a few members of the group asked. Sora looked scared, and started backing away.

"I'm talking to you, Sora." Alistair hissed, turning around and advancing. "Get out!"

"Alistair, that's enough!" Adila tried stopping him, but Alistair shoved her aside. "I want you out of my sight!"

Sora was shrinking away, stammering "I-I'm sorry!"

Alistair grabbed him by his coat and spat "I am not taking a killing machine under this roof!" Instantly Riku summoned his Keyblade, Alphonse took an offensive stance, Edward made his Auto-Mail a sword again, and Jim pointed his laser pistol at Alistair.

"You mess-" Jim started "-with him-" Ed added "-You mess-" Alphonse continued "with us." Riku finished.

Everyone else was silent now, staring fixedly at Alistair and the small group that opposed his orders. Alistair dropped Sora and said calmly "I hope you realize that if you mess with me, you get kicked out. The hard way."

Kairi floated nearby, watching it all with horror. "Hey, it's alright Kairi." Danny flew over and held her. "I hope." he added, watching the dispute carefully.

Riku shook his head "So what if Sora's hurt people-?"

"_Killed_ people you idiot! This whole place could be-"

"He had no control over it!" Riku snapped, daring to lunge at Alistair. He dodged the blow perfectly, and kicked away Riku's Keyblade. "I hope you didn't just do what I think you did."

Sora was watching it all with a blank look of fear. "Please stop..." he said quietly.

"Alistair, stop this right now!" Adila said, standing between Alistair and Riku. "Sora would never hurt anyone here. If you continue to patronize him, you _will_ see what's doing all the killing."

Alistair walked around Adila, and walked up to Riku. "Do you know the penalty for that?" he said in a cold whisper. Riku glared at him "Do _you_ know the penalty for threatening my friends?"

"Please, stop it! Just leave them alone!" Kairi yelled. Sora looked at Kairi, then Riku, shock still holding him in it's iron grip.

"The penalty for attempting to kill me is death, you know." Alistair continued. "What you just did can be seen as an act of treason."

"Well then," Riku sounded indifferent to what he had said "I'm glad to be a traitor if it'll save the last friend I have."

Alistair whipped out his arm, a long dagger unsheathed from his sleeve. "Very well then."

"Stop it, please...!" Sora said again, a little louder, his fists clenching. "He's my closest friend, I can't lose him too!" Adila noticed, and yelled "Alistair, if you know what's good for this base you will stop right now." He coldly glared back at her. "I don't plan on it." and swung the dagger at Riku.

"STOP!" Sora yelled, and, in one instant, fell back into Anti-Form.


	14. 13 Roommates

Alistair instantly turned his blow from Riku to Anti-Sora. The thing hissed and swiped at him, fury burning in it's eyes.

"...wow..." Danny said, absolutely stunned. Kairi had recoiled deeper into Danny's embrace, horrified by this new behavior in Sora.

Anti-Sora continued to lunge at Alistair, who dodged and blocked his blows easily and gracefully. Anti-Sora, after realizing that getting to Alistair was near-impossible, retreated and began circling around Riku.

"W-what-" he gasped before Anti-Sora turned it's head and hissed at him. It then turned back to Alistair and started growling. Riku tried making a step away from Anti-Sora and it hissed again. It was a clear message:

_He is under __**my**__ care, don't touch him_.

Alistair was calmly watching Anti-Sora, his dagger poised to strike at a moments notice. Alistair made a move, but Adila grabbed his hand. "Don't," she warned him "you'll only provoke him."

Anti-Sora twitched forward a bit, but stopped. It stared at Adila, then shook it's head up and down. Anti-Sora stood, and the darkness melted away to reveal a distressed looking Sora.

"Please, I'll leave, just don't hurt Riku." he pleaded softly. Alistair looked at Sora, then Riku. "You can both go." he said, raising his dagger. Sora took a step back "Okay, you can put the knife down now...!" Alistair took a step forward-

"Alistair, what-a do you think you're doing?"

everyone looked over, seeing Luigi standing beside a 14-year-old boy with arrow tattoos and yellow and orange clothing. Alistair looked back at Sora and Riku, then calmly stated "First off, Sora is a ticking time bomb, and I am not willing to take in someone who could eliminate this entire base. Second, his friend, Riku, attacked me-"

"And is-a there a reason for attacking them-a both?" Luigi said, folding his arms.

Alistair looked away, and mumbled "No sir."

Luigi nodded firmly,

"Keep-a in mind that you are-a not in charge of-a punishment, Alistair." then looked at the boy. "Thank-a you, Aang." the boy smiled, and bowed, one hand cupping his other.

"No problem," he then looked at Sora, his gentle gray eyes looking him over.

"You okay? Alistair has always been kinda a bully. He wants to keep everyone here safe, but has a tendency to get a little over-the-top."

Sora grinned

"I'm fine, thanks to you... um, Aang, was it?" he held out his hand "I'm Sora." Aang accepted it, laughing a little "Yeah, I heard it pretty loud and clear, and yes, I'm Aang." He then began walking Sora elsewhere

"Here, you're bunking with me." Sora looked back to Kairi and Riku, and sadly waved goodbye "I'll see you guys later!" he said. Both Kairi and Riku waved sadly back.

Aang took Sora to a simply furnished room, saying proudly "You're bunking with me! it's not much, but it can be home." he used an air gust to land on the top bunk

"So what's your story?"

Sora blinked in astonishment, then shook his head "These past few years, not too pleasant." Aang leaned on the rail "How unpleasant?" Sora thought back to everything that had happened, feeling dread and despair arise from deep in his heart. He absently wiped a tear "Horrible enough..." he whispered forlornly.

Aang used another air gust to go over the rail of the top bunk.

"Well, I think there's something that can help with coping with it." he said as he landed gently on his feet "You ever heard of Chakras?"

* * *

Sorry about the lack of after chapter comments! It's just, stuff was getting a little too dark for commentary. Need I direct you to chapters 8-10? Well, it's really because I forgot to... -_-* but don't say that those chapters weren't dark!(I actually cried and cringed a little writing them!D'=)

Well, MichelleWeasley2012, I've put in Sokka AND Aang, and Katara's on my list for next appearance. I think you can probably die happy now X)

Still waiting for a review... remember, if you want anyone else showing up, just send me a PM!

... dang this is a short chapter...


	15. 14 Chakras

Sora and Aang sat on the floor, both crossed legged.

"Okay then, A Chakra is essentially a pool of energy in the body. It deals with some form of emotion, both negative and positive. The goal with what we're about to do is to expel the negative energy that's built up inside of you." Sora shifted uncomfortably

"I'm fine..." Aang chuckled and shook his head "Earlier you didn't say that. That's proof that we need to do this." Aang took a deep breath

"So first off is the Earth Chakra. It deals with our survival, but is blocked by fear." Sora nodded comprehensively, taking deep breaths and focusing on Aang's words. "Sora, what are you most afraid of?"

Aang felt his tattoos glow as he merged with Sora's spirit, seeing what his fears were alongside him.

_Riku was consumed by darkness, then dead, body defiled,_

_ A sea of Thinner, it shifted to blood,_

_ Anti-Form leapt at them, causing Sora's spirit to scream_

"Sora," Aang said calmly "They're not real, just visions. The only thing to fear is fear itself."

Aang opened his eyes, and watched Sora descend from panic to a calmed state again. Aang smiled when Sora opened his eyes "Excellent. That was a really good job, Sora."

Sora sighed in relief "That... that was terrifying..."

"It was supposed to be. The next one is the Water Chakra, it deals with pleasure, but is blocked by guilt. What do you blame yourself for?"

_Kairi's life fading away far too early,_

_ The three of them ending up in prison_,

_Dozens of nameless people, each being struck down by claws of darkness,_

_ An island, being ripped away into an inky void,_

_ A boy, blond hair and blue eyes, glaring at them and fading into nothingness,_

"Sora, I don't completely understand your guilt, but you shouldn't blame yourself. These things have happened, and for all we know they happened for a reason. Focusing on this guilt will never do you any good."

Sora nodded, wiping away a few tears "Yeah, I'm being hypocritical."

Aang titled his head in question "Oh, I've been telling Riku the same thing for ages." Aang laughed "Well it has meaning to you now. The next Chakra is Fire, it deals with willpower, but is blocked by shame."

Aang didn't even need to ask Sora, as he had already meditated on his one shame:

_The Keyblade vanishing, a silhouetted young man saying "You have brought disgrace to our legacy"_

"You have doubts about your Keyblade?" Aang asked. Sora opened his eyes, and nodded. "Awhile back, this guys said he knew other Keyblade wielders. _**Better**_ wielders. And I know Riku is better than me at a lot of things... I just feel incompetent..."

"Well, the only way to get better is to keep on trying." Sora smiled a little "Yeah, I guess I am better than when I started."

"Good, next is the Air Chakra, it deals with love, and is blocked by grief."

Sora shook his head "No. I-I don't feel like I can handle that again-"

"The only way to deal with it is to face it."

Already a little teary, Sora closed his eyes and took a deep breath

_Kairi, standing in the light, beautiful, smiling, beckoning Sora to come over. Sora tried running over, but darkness held him back. Kairi's figure and the light that came with it became smaller and smaller._

"You loved her very dearly, didn't you?"

Sora had his head in his hands, nodding while trying to hold back sobs. "Why haven't I gotten over it? I thought I did...!"

Aang grasped Sora's shoulder "Because love can be a terrible thing. It's not bad, but when things go wrong it can be a weapon that can bring the mightiest of warriors to their knees."

Sora brought his head into Aang's chest "I can't believe I let her die like that."

Aang wrapped his arms around Sora "She's still happy, Sora. She misses being with you physically, but her love is still in your heart. Love is an energy that swirls around us, fills us with hope and happiness. You need to open your heart to that love and allow it to take away the pain."

Aang pushed Sora away gently, "Do you understand that?"

Sora sat taller, brushed away his tears, and nodded.

"I-I think so..."

"Good, though if you're lying, the next one will deal with that."

Sora titled his head "What?"

"The Sound Chakra deals with truth, and is blocked by the lies we tell ourselves. Have you lied to yourself, Sora?"

"Only one..." he said with a shrug.

"Really?"

The boy from earlier flashed by in a vision "I'm not really one person. There's... another me, in here." Sora held an hand to his heart "He fought really hard to be himself, but I guess it's a small lie. I can be me, and Roxas can be himself even if no one else will acknowledge his existence."

"Well then, next Chakra-"

A speaker suddenly crackled "Requesting Danny, Sora, Aang, Alice, and Riku. Report to the Entry Hall for briefing."

"Well, I guess the next two can wait for later."

* * *

Sorry about this being so late! I just had a really nasty case of writer's block! DX

It took forever to get this done without bringing in more Characters from KH(they're already dominating this fic DX ARGH!) and I hope that you enjoy it, cuz I sure worked hard on it.


End file.
